Let Me In
by irisosgoode
Summary: Set after Crazy. Norman's health is rapidly unravelling, Norma and Romero must confront their feelings, and shocking revelations and challenges ensue.
1. Chapter 1

Norma unlocked the motel office door, and flipped over the closed sign. This was not her greatest morning, as remembrances of last night's violent yet intimate spat was still lingering in her mind. Everything around her made her think of Alex. How could he have turned over the flash drive to the DEA? Slowly but surely she had been building up trust with him, but now she didn't know if Alex Romero was truly on her side. Both of them had protective barriers around them, had had terrible childhoods and didn't ever like to bring it up. But their deepest secrets, whether it be her dilemma with Norman's blackouts, or Romero's trouble with his dad, the dirty cop, and his mother, dead from suicide, were slowly unraveling. Last night, the "I hate you" may as well have been "I love you." It doesn't matter how many times we get into a disagreement about something, they had very few people to lean on, and it couldn't have been by chance that they met. Since the first time Alex stepped onto the Bates' porch, there was trouble swarming around Norma, and Alex was always there to put a stop to it.

She couldn't stand the thought of him walking out of her life. He made her feel safe and it turned her on that someone so stoic could be so smitten and dumbfounded just by her being there. But she was still furious that he had tried to steal a kiss from her in the midst of their argument. It wasn't the right time. With Alex, she wanted the time to be right, to be perfect. Every relationship Norma had in the past ended in pain and heartache. The growing desire for Alex was different. Seeing him made her a new kind of woozy: sickeningly happy. And it scared her. She couldn't help but wonder what was running through his mind. The old saying "eyes are the windows to the soul" didn't really apply to Alex. He was a mystery, and she wanted to know more, regardless of their latest disagreement.

While organizing papers in her filing cabinet, Norma heard the familiar sound of the motel office door swinging open. Turning around expecting the guest of room 6 complaining to come barging in about the broken toilet, she sighed and stated in a monotone voice, "Mrs. Carlton, the plumber is coming later on this afternoon. I called this morn…" Her mind drew a blank and her throat began to burn. Alex was standing in the doorway anxiously, his eyes softer than she had ever seen. He flashed an awkward smile and took a couple steps into the office.

"Hi Norma." His throat caught in his throat as her mouth slowly formed a frown of disapproval. "Look, I understand you're angry with me. I get that. I'm sorry about the flash drive. But I promise I won't let Paris get you back. I could never let that happen." He waited for her face to give him some sort of sign, some kind of approval. But she was the stoic one now.

Coolly she muttered, "So what? I don't need your help. I'm perfectly fine managing by myself thank you, Sheriff." With that, she tried to pass him and leave the situation. Alex grabbed her by the arm, and there was an unmistakable déjà vu. His heart stung. She had said Sheriff instead of his first name, and it hurt.

"Please, just hear me out for god's sake!" Norma could see the hurt in his eyes, and her heart began to beat wildly at his grip on her skin. She was wearing a short -sleeved blouse, and his warm hand was claiming her arm.

"Let go of me!" She snapped viciously. His eyebrows un-furrowed, and he licked his lips anxiously while letting go of her.

"I-I'm sorry. But please, give me a chance to talk." Norma looked helplessly up at his sparkling eyes, and hastily peaked down at his lips before answering him. He swallowed painfully at her behavior. He was feeling the same way, but just like last night, they couldn't do this. Not right now.

"I'm very tied up at the moment I…" But Romero would have none of her excuses.

"Stop by my place later," he demanded. However, he stopped and reflected on his words and added in, "Please?" There was an uncomfortable silence, and Norma finally replied.

"Fine, fine, fine. I'll stop by your house at 7, just stop getting in my way! I have a hotel to run! Norman's off with Dylan right now." With that, she snatched a broom leaning against the wall, and began to aggressively sweep the floor. Alex rolled his eyes and exited, leaving her alone in the room. As soon as the door slammed shut, she looked up and put the broom down. Her heart fluttered. She had just agreed to meet him in the evening at his house. How much longer could the tension hold up?

Norma found herself at this doorstep, debating on whether or not to get back in her car and drive back home. But it was too late, she had already knocked, and the door was already gaping open. Alex leaned on the doorframe, eyes fluttering as he gave her a once-over. It terrified her how her stomach flipped just by him looking at her.

"Come in," he said, seeming preoccupied, as if he was going over in his head what he wanted to tell her. When Norma stepped inside, the level of his home was dimly lighted with candles scattered around his dining room and living room. He stood anxiously behind her, hands in his pockets. She whirled around and sent him a sly smile. How could she help it? Norma hardly knew he had a charming side, and she couldn't help herself. She wanted to know more. Alex's face gradually melted into the silly smile he had on his face when he had returned Norma's car to her that day by the pit.

"What's all this?" She giggled, immediately frustrated with herself that she let a laugh escape her lips. He took a step forward.

"I want you to trust me. So let me tell you a sad story." Alex ran a hand through his short hair, and cleared his throat in discomfort. This would be a huge step in the right direction, she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alex brushed past her and sat at the dining room table. She watched him at the doorway for a couple seconds before pulling up a chair to sit beside him at the table. Norma had never seen him like this. He was looking down at his hands in his lap, avoiding eye contact with her at all costs. Still keeping his head down, he mumbled hoarsely, "It's important to me that you can trust me, for you to feel comfortable. You-you understand what I'm saying, right?"

He looked up from his lap intently, trying to read her glistening eyes. Norma was in some state of paralysis, unsure of where this conversation was beginning to lead. His eyes darkened, even in the candlelight, Norma could spot a faint desire in his eyes, and an ambiguous expression, similar to when they first met. Alex's palms began to sweat, and his breathing shaky. How could this be happening, and now out of all times? He needed to be calm and confident about this so that he wouldn't screw up. Putting himself in her hands made him feel vulnerable and he despised it. Yet there was something about her that put him at ease.

"I'm not sure that I do, Alex." Her voice was now a strained whisper, the anticipation of his response aching in her voice.

"I think, um, well, uh, me opening up shows how I feel about us." He couldn't bring himself to look into her eyes, so he shyly looked down at the table in front of him awaiting her answer. Norma's heart fluttered as she watched his dark lashes shut slightly, as if he was in agonizing pain.

"Us?" She asked gently. He shifted his body to face her, and she began to notice many attractive features of Alex that she normally overlooked. He was wearing a tight light-blue t-shirt that hugged the arms of his well-proportioned biceps, and she spotted a tiny bit of chest hair peaking out the neckline of the shirt. Glancing up a bit further, she saw his neck vein popping out, as if he was under a great stress. But wasn't that always the case?

Oh god, she can see right through me, he thought. His heart was pounding in his ears so hard that he felt as if his ears were speakers and they were blasting the embarrassing fast beat of his heart. She looked so beautiful, he mused, even in this socially uncomfortable state. Her beautiful blue eyes that he had noticed for the very first time when she was cleaning his wound were once again rendering him speechless. After what felt like several minutes of torture, he answered.

"I think it goes without saying our understanding, Norma. I don't need to say it because you know." Norma chuckled at this, leaning slightly forward, invading his space.

"Who's being the difficult one now?" She smiled at him seductively, and he let out a sigh and a small smile.

"Okay, okay." He collected himself and looked deeply into her anticipating eyes. "Since my mom's suicide, I've been on anti-depressants f-for my depression." He looked past her face as they were facing one another, but couldn't bring himself to see her face of pity. Little did he know she was admiring every detail of his face, looking more lovingly than she ever had before.

"Since I was a kid, it was important for me to find justice and make things right so that somehow, that would give me some kind of peace, I guess. It had nothing to do with following in my dad's footsteps. He was a dirty cop and he always thought I took myself too seriously. H-he didn't know I was sad. I had to find help on my own, and it was very difficult for me to admit that I couldn't do it on my own." He then checked to see Norma's facial expression, and his dark hazel eyes looked hastily at hers. Norma bit her lip, holding herself from making any move. Not now. He watched the lip bite and his groin tightened in his jeans.

"Norma?" He said, trying to find her eyes. She looked him right in the eyes and tried to make a sound, but nothing would come out. Her eyes were hurt and began to water, however she couldn't cry. She knew how unsettling that would be for him.

"I know what it's like to not want to let anyone in, or to talk about things." She smiled softly, but her eyes were melancholy and pained. Alex could hardly believe what he was doing next. He gingerly reached his strong hand over to her bare thigh only inches away from him. His hand grazed it lightly, and he took in a sharp intake of breath when he realized he was coming onto her. Usually, Alex wouldn't have normally done so, but her eyes were filled with love, and he knew he could let her in.

Initially, she jerked away from his touch, but as soon as he abruptly withdrew his hand from her space, she knew he would never hurt her. She yearned for his touch, for him to admit more to her. For him to beg for her, something he would never do. Slowly returning her leg to its original place, she moved it closer, so that it ever so softly brushed his leg. He blinked nervously, but didn't move away. Nerves were rising in his throat, while Norma felt more at peace than she ever had in her life.

It was up to her to make a move because he was too rigid to, she decided. Carefully and straight-faced, she ran her hand up the bare skin of his arm, up to the crook of his neck and he gazed into her eyes lustfully, but also softly, more soft than she had ever seen him look since she'd known him. It scared her how comfortable they were with each other now. And then he spoke, breaking the tension smoothly.

"I've been off my medication for four months now," he stated with a stone face. She couldn't decode his expression. She flashed him a small smile, and dropped her hand from his neck, embarrassed that it had been lingering there for some time.

"I don't need it anymore because…because I've found a remedial distraction." He sent her a grin. One with so much confidence, she had a hard time believing this was the same conversation. She brushed a blonde curl out of her face and scanned his face with a coy lip bite. When she did, his face went serious again.

"Really? If it's working you should continue to use it. What's this miracle remedy?" She bemused. "I might need some myself due to…" Without warning, he swiftly leaned in and claimed her lips. Her eyes we wide open, staring at his skin, and the closeness that took over her. She could hear him sigh quietly, and she shut her eyes. He couldn't believe he'd done it. Alex drank in her scent and left his lips pressed against hers awaiting the reaction. Not opening his eyes, he waited.

Not able to restrain herself any longer, she gently kissed him back. Alex's heart began to palpitate. Their feelings were sealed within their locked lips. Norma brought her hands up to his broad shoulders, and simultaneously, his hands framed her face. Both were short of breath, and knew they had to stop to breathe, but they both refused, and continued kissing. Each kiss more consuming and passionate than the one before it. At the same time, they caressed each other, which was a new sort of touch between them. This broke the tension, but also built up a new and more intimate kind. Neither wanted to take a breath. That would mean talking about what had just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Wanting to make Norma feel at ease, Alex broke free from the kiss, but with a hint of a smile played on his lips. He cupped her cheek in his right hand, and looked at her in a way that made her uncharacteristically blush. At this, he smiled widely like a child, and dropped his hand.

"So are you Alex or a cop to me now?" Norma asked bluntly, dampening the mood. Alex was used to her brashness however, and thought carefully. Being the Sheriff of a troublesome small town was difficult on its own, let alone having a growing affection for a person in which trouble surrounded constantly. It was almost as though the trouble followed her for a reason, for him to be there, with her. He realized he was thinking far too long and he needed to answer the question.

"I'm Alex. That doesn't mean I'm not a cop, but I will still protect you. That goes without saying. My job is my job though. It's one of the most important parts of my life." There was a long pause before Norma shot up from her seat.

"But doesn't it?" She said sadly, a hushed whisper. But he heard what she had said.

"What?" His forehead wrinkled, but his eyes softened.

"I'll always be in the way of your job, one way or another. I mean, take the flash drive for example. What you want is completely different from what your duty is. We can't overlook that." With that, she headed slowly to hiss door, feet dragging as she did so. Norma didn't want to leave, but she felt if she stayed, the conversation would get heated. But both people were stubborn, and Alex flew past her and thrusted his hand toward the door so that Norma couldn't open it. He kept his arm there so that she wouldn't get by him. Alex was in full cop-mode, so she knew there was no leaving just yet. They were standing in front of each other, and as much as Norma wanted to touch him, and whisper her deepest thoughts and feelings in his ear, she took a step back.

"You're being ridiculous. Let me go. I demand you let me go!" She tried to be as controlling as possible to intimidate him. However, Norma knew that couldn't happen. She watched his face, and it was a typical unimpressed Romero look.

"C'mon. I need you to know that you are a priority over my job right now, damn it!" He waited for her to react. He took his hand off the door and she didn't move.

"That must have been hard for you to say," she laughed. Alex face grew less stern, and he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, it kind of was. But I meant it." His eyes darkened and he looked down at her lips and then up to her eyes again. Norma shifted in her stance, and then went for the door. He let her go, because he had gotten out what he wanted to say. As long as she finally knew where they stood in the relationship. That thought made his stomach flip. Relationship. Alex knew it wasn't much yet, but it was becoming something, something he never would have imagined.

Despite their conversation being on the verge of a fight, Norma smiled. An entranced smile that she stopped for a second to appreciate. No one had made her do that in a very long time, and it both scared her and excited her.

Falling back into reality, she got in her car, and sped back to the house. Right when she had sat down at the kitchen counter, her cell rang. Checking her caller ID, she saw that it was Alex Romero, and considered not answering, just to get him worked up. That after all was a talent of hers, and he knew it.

On the third ring, she groaned and cleared her throat. An electric shot of adrenaline went through her. Norma was afraid she would start acting different around him. Lying was her specialty, but she didn't want to lie to him. This was one person she didn't want to desert her, so she needed to be genuine. Whether it was safety, friendship, or falling in love, she wasn't entirely sure, although she felt her lips with her fingertips and had a good idea. All these things were running through her head within the seconds that she picked up the phone.

"Hey Alex." Her tone was hushed, unsure of what he wanted to tell her.

"Hey. I just wanted to let you know that there's no way of getting the flash drive away from Bob, but I wish I could." His voice was gruff, and he clearly had trouble saying it. Norma had to contain herself.

"So Bob's not going to get what he wants? So he might come after us." At this point, the flash drive had proven to unveil more about herself than those around her, and she wasn't as afraid of Bob himself, but rather who he would manipulate to get on his side. Norma could hear the uneasy breathing of Alex, and this made her anxious as to what was going to happen next.

"I-I'll do whatever I can to keep you safe, Norma." And then, in a gentler voice, so soft that it took her by surprise, he asked, "Do you trust me?" Norma smiled to herself, and knew that she had no need to hesitate.

"Yes, I do. Talk to you soon." And with that, she hung up.

Alex was still on the line. "Norma?" His chest panged with the knowledge that she had hung up on him. In the complete dark of his home, Alex sat at the spot by the table where they had kissed. He poured himself some scotch into a glass, he sat down with it at the table. Absentmindedly, he found himself touching his lips with his fingertips. Realizing what he was doing, he shook his head and chuckled to himself. How was this happening to him? She was plaguing his mind, and even physically causing him feelings that he didn't know he could ever feel.

Norma headed to the motel office and noticed that Norman wasn't at the front desk. Furious at his recent behavior and isolation, Norma knew exactly where he was. He couldn't have gone far. Storming back to the house, she made her way down to the basement. Expecting him to be down in the dark, putting his beloved animals back on the shelves and counter, she raised her voice to get his attention.

"Norman, I'm sick of this hobby you…" In the middle of her sentence, she stopped to realize that he was nowhere in sight. She decided to check upstairs, needing to communicate to him how disappointed in him she was that he was not managing the business.

First checking his room, she expected to see him watching an old movie on his laptop, or stroking that freaky stuffed dog he had. Yet, when she opened the door, it was vacant, everything as it was. Her primary instinct was that he had been abducted again, like the time with the horrific underground box.

Frantically, she ran down the hall to check her room. Not there. Then, she looked in the guestrooms. Nowhere to be seen. The bathroom was the only room she had forgotten to check. The door of the bathroom was ajar, and she swallowed anxiously, knowing this was the last place in the house her son could possibly be. Norma wanted so badly for their relationship to heal, and go back to how it was when they had first moved to White Pine Bay for a fresh start.

Opening the door, at first she noticed that the room was empty. She scanned the room to make certain that he wasn't there. But the room was pure white from the walls, to the tile floor, to the toilet, and the bathtub. That's how she knew what was wrong. The bathtub was filled with light red water that began to seep out the sides of the tub, and trickle onto the tile floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**The rest of the story will follow the plot of the season 3 finale, except for Bradley's murder. Let me know what you think of my storyline choices so far!**

Norma's legs went numb and began to tremble. Losing her footing, she fell to her knees onto the bathroom floor. Sick began to rise in her burning throat. Norman lay submerged in bloody bathwater. Standing up shakily, Norma leaned over the tub. He was not breathing, and she further analyzed his unconscious state, looking for the source of the blood loss. Skimming his fully clothed body, she found the source. Norman was wearing a white t-shirt, now sickeningly tinted light red. His bare arms were slit open, deep wounds, but not very long. Norma was now in hysterics due to her revelation. These were self-inflicted. Norman wanted to stop himself from burdening everyone around him with his undiagnosed illness. The evidence of this lay in the kitchen knife she spotted sunken at the bottom of the tub by Norman's seemingly lifeless hand.

But Norma refused to believe that he was that far gone. Maternal instincts took over her as she reached forcefully into the bath to pull Norman out, as she had done before when he had forgotten to breathe underwater. Disregarding the grimness of the situation, she hauled him out of the tub carefully, and laid him on the tiled floor. She whimpered at the gruesome slashes on his forearms, the paleness of his skin, and the bloody residue coating the entirety of his stone cold body.

Frantically, she ran down the hallway to find her cell. She didn't know whether to call the police, or to call Alex, or if Alex would come anyway if she phoned the police station. Norma decided on calling Alex directly. It was him and him only that she found herself trusting. Trembling, she dialed his number, and as always, he picked up on the first ring.

"Romero."

"Alex. Alex please. You-you have to come quick. It's Norman. H-he hurt himself and he needs medical attention now. I need you. Please."

"Norma, I'm on my way right now. I'll get them to bring over an ambulance right away, okay?" His voice was eerily calm, but she could also hear a hitch in his voice.

"Please, please hurry." She hung up and sat down by Norman's body. Pushing his damp hair off his forehead, she felt how frigid his skin was, and she sobbed to herself. Help was on the way, but she felt more alone than she ever had before. People like Norman, whoever those may be, needed the attention of those lavish therapeutic centers, she thought. No amount of money she had could cover the cost, and now, this was what she had to come to terms with. She felt as though she had driven her son to commit this act, almost as if it were to lift a heavy weight off her shoulders. However, this had only made the burden tougher to bear, despite her trying to tell herself Norman was no burden. Now more than ever, she needed to do what was right: he needed help. Help that she could not give him.

Minutes later, fervent knocks on the door and numerous doorbell rings only meant one thing. Norma flew downstairs and opened the door. Paramedics rushed in and all Norma could do was point upstairs. As they hurried up the staircase, Norma could only watch in absolute terror. She looked back out the door to see if Alex was coming. And there he was.

He was in his uniform, hurriedly making his way up the stairs. He closed in, finally reaching Norma at the door. Alex's face was distraught, and he was at a loss of words. Without uttering a word, he curled his arm around her waist. She wasn't expecting it, and she sucked in, turning away from him. Alex Romero was the king of bad timing when it came to displaying his affection towards her. This made Alex gradually let go of her waist. He was still after all this time not yet an expert at discerning her words and actions, and he was determined to figure her out.

They stood, waiting for the paramedics to rush down the steps with Norman. To Norma, it felt like several lifetimes before they came downstairs. Swiftly, they carried off Norman on a stretcher, and out the door. Alex gulped and studied Norma's face. She was disconnected, staring off with wide, horrified eyes. Alex talked smoothly to her, coaxing her back to reality.

"Norma? Norma I'm going to take you down to the station to talk about Norman and what you know. Just you and me, okay?" With that, he lightly put his hand on her back to lead her out the door and into his police van. Norma indifferently followed him into the car.

Alex started the car, and glanced over at her. Seatbelt unbuckled, staring out the window, not facing him.

"Norma. Please talk to me. I have to know that you're alright." He meant to sound austere, but he ended up sounding like he was begging her. Norma weakly turned her head to face him. Her blue eyes were glistening with tears.

"He's broken. I don't know what I can do anymore. He's slipping farther and farther away from me. I can't do it on my own, and I don't want you to see me like this." Her lower lip began to quiver, and she wiped a single tear from her cheek.

Alex cocked his head to watch her for a split second while driving. He focused his attention back to the road, and sped up.

"You'll be able to check on him soon. The doctors will call me when he's stable."

Finally making it to the station, Alex swerved to a stop and turned back to Norma. Drinking her in for a brief glimpse, he waited for her to move or say something. Without displaying any emotion, Norma got out of the car and started heading towards the station doors.

Alex knew this wasn't the time to patronize her, so he led her into his office. Without uttering another word to her, he concocted Norma some coffee and placed in front of her. He watched her as if she were a tragic piece of fragile art. She sank into his desk chair, hands shakily bringing the coffee mug to her lips. All Alex could do was stand and watch her. Wait for her to collect herself so he could conduct the interview. The only problem was that this would hardly be a professional questioning. He had to know all the intimate details, all the inner struggles, all the catalysts involved in Norman's attempted suicide. But these were not easy subjects, especially for Norma to open up about. Yet Alex felt more entwined with her than he ever had. The acceptance of his apology back at the motel, the allowance of her own tears. He had a feeling she would let him in again.

Norma set down the coffee, and wiped the tears from her heavy eyes. Alex walked over to his desk where she was, and sat on the edge of the desk to face her.

"Whenever you're ready, you can talk to me. I also have to tell you about something I've done. Something that I fear has sealed my fate around here." Alex clenched his jaw, awaiting a reaction from her.

Little did Alex know about Norma's impulsive behavior involving men when she felt grief stricken. Bob had touched on it before Alex had done away with him. He knew about her previous flings with some of the men in White Pine Bay, but with him it was different. What they had was slow burning. That is why it took him with his deepest desire's surprise what she had done next. Even though he was utterly turned on by it, he didn't want to be a plaything of hers. Yes, he did want her, but not like this.

In her solemn state, she leaned in and muttered hoarsely, "Maybe in a bit." It wasn't what she said remarked that made his blood rush. From where he was perched on the desk, and where she was sitting, she reached towards him. Norma ran her hand up his thigh, inching up slowly at first. He was stunned, and the next thing he knew, she began rubbing him in circles just below his most sensitive area. Alex couldn't bear it anymore. This was everything and nothing he wanted at that moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**The most important part of my stories is making them as true to the characters as possible in order to make it more believable. In reality, I think the show is going to heat up. It's been disclosed that Bates Motel is going to most likely end after a 5** **th** **season! That means that character development will be key. This means Norman's decline in mental health, more Dylemma, and of course, more Normero. I hope my interpretation of the future story arc does the series justice!**

Alex stood up reactively, knowing that her touch was too much to bear. He looked down at her frowning eyes, and took a slight step back from her.

"Y-your son probably will want to see you when he wakes up, Norma. You should head over to the ER." Even he could hear the lust in his voice, but right now, he needed to be a cop. With that, he quickly turned on his heels, and left her alone in his office, not turning back.

Humiliated and embarrassed at her actions, Norma sprang up from the chair, and did just as he had said. At the hospital, she rushed to the desk and was taken to Norman. Standing at the doorway, she watched him. He was battered and was still in a deep asleep. The sound of the heart rate monitor pulsed in her ears, and she became woozy just seeing him lying there. A doctor came in and lightly explained that Norman would be fine, and that he just needed to rest. His wounds would need some looking after, and he had to stay overnight for a while to keep him under observation.

Norma didn't fight the doctor's words. How could she? There was nothing she could do for him at this point. She needed to find him treatment, and she couldn't explain to the doctor that it wasn't physical in nature. It hurt her more than she could stand to see him this way, so she nodded, thanked the doctor, kissed Norman's forehead, leaving the hospital.

She sat in her car, emotionless, not being able to start the engine because that would mean leaving Norman. Pulling out her phone, she hesitated. She couldn't decide on whether to call Dylan, or maybe Emma, but then she chose the usual fallback. Alex.

He picked up on the first ring.

"Alex Romero." He sounded very brash and otherwise preoccupied.

"Jeez, don't you have caller ID?!" She asked, exasperated.

"Uh, hi Norma. No. I don't. Um, is there something you need?" He sounded cold, not soft spoken like he had acted with her recently.

"Norman's going to be okay. I thought we could maybe meet later…" She immediately wished she could retract that statement.

"That's really good to hear, Norma. But I'm sorry. I-I've got somewhere I need to be later on." Alex sounded distant and unenthused, and she knew he was lying. She knew exactly what has triggered him to keep his distance, and the pit of her stomach ached. She'd slipped up, been too bold, even for her. The trouble was, she regretted it but at the same time, she couldn't easily apologize either. Wanting him and wanting to do it right were two very different things, and they both knew it.

"Oh. I guess I'll talk to you later then?" Her voice caught in her throat and faded out in disappointment.

"Yeah. Later. Bye, Norma." The line went dead, and he was gone. Norma pressed her phone against her chest, and then angrily whipped it at the passenger seat. Once again, Alex was acting like a third grade girl.

A couple days later, Alex was still giving her the col shoulder. Completely by chance, Norma spotted him at the grocery store parking lot on her way back to the car. He was loading his van with grocery bags several feet away from her. Not being able to tell if she was enraged or filled with longing, Norma plotted. She couldn't approach him. That would be an act of desperation on her part, and she couldn't want him to think she was clambering for him. Staking out the parking lot, she eyed a fairly attractive man in his later thirties, and strolled up to him. Making sure she wasn't looking at Alex Romero, she walked up to the man, fully aware that he was only steps away from Alex.

Plastering a phony grin, she struck up casual conversation.

"Excuse me! Do you know where the nearest car dealer is? I want to trade in my car." Norma exaggerated her motions to get Alex's attention, watching from the corner of her eye ever so often to see if he had noticed.

The man smiled back warmly, and responded, "Yes, I actually do. It's just up the road on highway 4. Can't miss it. Make a right at Pinedale." Norma's eyes glassed over, not really paying attention, checking with her peripheral vision if Alex had turned around.

"Thanks." She giggled like he had said something hilarious, trying to project it so that she was audible from the other end of the lot. The man gave her a confused look, and walked past her. Irritated that her plan was a miserable failure, she turned to see if Alex was still by his car. His back was facing her as he closed the trunk of the van. Pausing, he spoke so loudly that she jumped.

"If that's your idea of getting me jealous, you're clued out." He slowly turned around to face her, face expressionless and clearly unimpressed.

"It was worth a shot," she huffed, heavy groceries in both hands. She should have just went to her car and left him alone. He studied her intensely, and strode up to her, arms crossed.

Alex was now standing square in front of her, eyes raking over her. Norma almost felt like she should be uncomfortable with him doing so, and it was very unlike him. He licked his lips and spoke again. "I mean, it did irritate me. The fact that you had the audacity to do that in front of me was a bit uncalled for." He cocked his head and a small smile lingered on his lips. They were now standing inches away from one another, and she could practically smell is cologne. Her legs grew weak as he then smiled with his teeth, something she only saw on rare occasions.

"Don't act so surprised. I've got to go put these in the car." She started to turn away when he leaned forward and took each bag from her hands. His hands brushed hers, as he grabbed a bag in each hand. Without uttering another word, he helped her carry her groceries to her car. When they were all packed up in her car, she slammed the backseat door shut, and felt his presence behind her. His body was achingly close behind her, and he was lightly breathing on her neck. She didn't turn around. She was stuck in between the car and him. His breath tickled her ear as he whispered; "I think I have some free time later today."

Norma couldn't think, couldn't speak. His words made her dizzy, and his closeness wasn't helping in the slightest. She knew his closeness wasn't at all new to her, but with him, everything seemed like a grand gesture. He left her some breathing room, and leaned on her car awaiting an answer. He gulped uncomfortably as she gazed at him, speechless.

"W-well it's good for you to get out once in a while and catch up with old friends. I'm glad you're being more social, Alex," she beamed, batting her eyelashes naively just to get under his skin. He stood up straight and took a step forward.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"I know. I just want to hear you say it," she said, much softer than before, looking up into his eyes, then at his lips chastely. Alex shoved his hands in his pockets and turned his head to the side, collecting his thoughts. She watched his Adam's apple move, his jaw clench, his eyes close for a brief second. He then turned back to her and looked intently at her, awkwardly leaning to one side.

Alex hadn't dated anyone in several years. He constantly found himself battling with his job. Trusting and investing in someone was last on his list of priorities, but right now, he felt like a schoolboy again. Alex felt extremely vulnerable, as he somehow often did around her.

"The coastal shore is really nice this time of year. I've been meaning to down there and check it out." Realizing that was the flimsiest pickup line he had formulated, he rubbed his temple with his hand and closed his eyes, hoping he would evaporate from this irregular situation.

Norma bit her lip, holding back a stifled laugh, not wanting to hurt his feelings. Her stomach fluttered when he looked up expectantly, his eyes glistening with rapture.

It made him jittery how she looked at him like she was seeing him for the very first time. Alex felt as though his heart was bruising his ribcage, and wondered how his chest hadn't already caved in.

"There's a strong possibility I could fit in some time this evening." She broke into an uncontrollable, giddy smile. Alex let out something between a chuckle and a sigh of relief. The tension fizzled, and he took his hands out a hand out his pocket to rub the back of his neck. Norma noticed that his neck was turning red, and his blush was rising onto his cheeks ever so lightly.

Alex was at a loss for words, and with a sharp intake of breath, he mumbled his goodbye, and walked off in the other direction towards his car. Norma incredulously watched him walk away. She found it hard to believe she could render him into a total state of insecurity. Nothing or no one quite like that had ever happened before. It terrified and thrilled her. How could someone make her feel so many things all at once?


	6. Chapter 6

They had scheduled it for that evening, a time when he would on normal weeknights be keeping tabs on local illegal activity, deciding whether or not to intervene. Alex Romero didn't know what made him more anxious and insecure: the fact that he was spending time with Norma out of the normal circumstances and setting, or that he was leaving himself open for rejection and hurting. This was exactly why he regularly would shut most people out, however this time, there was no more turning away. She was under his skin.

Alex was always very inward, not entirely open to show how he felt, but as soon as Norma was within range, Alex felt as though she was entirely in control of him, some thrall that was near impossible to shake. Of course they were both extremely stubborn individuals, but she kept winning argument, kept pushing him too far. This is what frightened him the most. So that evening, he wasn't afraid of whether she would finally show that she liked him. He already knew this. What he yearned was for her to tell him everything, to open up as much as he felt he was doing for her. It took a long time to reach this point, and he wanted her to open her eyes to him. To not treat him like a simple-minded fool who just wanted to be physical. In his mind, it was more erotic for him to feel comfortable and happy, than to just be a physical match.

Strapping on a pair of sandals, Norma sat at the steps deep in reflection. There were a million ideas circling her mind. Was Norman all right? Maybe he is safer in the hands of the hospital. What if Alex would immediately regret the get together because all mystery was lost? If I stood him up how angry would he be? Norma shook it off, inhaled deeply, and made her way out of the house.

Alex stood at his bathroom mirror, leaning in to examine himself. It seemed so pointless to attempt and enhance his appearance. The closer he looked, the more he could see his own tired, morose features. As much as he didn't want Norma to notice the bags under his eyes, or his constant slight frown, it was all part of his greater self, something he couldn't alter.

He rolled up the sleeves of his white dress shirt before splashing his face with cold water. He rubbed his face with shaky hands. Looking back at the mirror, he tried to break into a smile. Small talk was not a skillset he possessed, nor was it Norma's. He was attracted to her strength and boldness, not someone timid and unsure. Yet this is how he found himself, wracking his brain to practice his first date small talk, cringing at his own attempts.

Eventually giving up, Alex grabbed his leather jacket and ventured over to the Bates' house. The sun began to set just as he pulled in front of the house. The SUV was not the most romantic vehicle in the world, but he ignored this minor detail while sluggishly made his way up the steps. He paused in front of the door before ringing the doorbell. Alex took a step back, and wiped his palms on the sides of his jeans.

The door swung open, Norma standing confidently at the doorway. She wore a red and pink floral dress, loose yet covering half her thighs. Alex shivered ever so slightly as the dress has spaghetti straps. He found himself mesmerized by her bare shoulders and collarbone. Shifting his eyes back to her face, he noticed her mouth crack into mischievous smile. He had most likely been admiring for longer than he had realized.

"Hi," was all that he managed to spew out, and she reciprocated the greeting with an equal tone of dreaminess. Neither knew what to say, and Alex just watched her in awe. Just as he had laid eyes on her, he saw the same reflected back at him. Alex cleared his throat and closed in the space between them so that there were only a couple inches between their faces.

"Did you eat already? We could pick something up and take it down to the beach," Alex suggested. Norma nodded and unexpectedly took his arm. His chest tightened and he turned to face her awaiting a response.

"I'm not very hungry. Worried about how Norman's doing. They haven't called yet. I hope everything is ok up there." She forced a brave face for him and tightened her grip tenderly on his arm.

"I understand. No worries. I think I'll stop to grab a bottle of wine on the way over want," he offered as they walked to the SUV. Once they were in, Norma sighed, "That sounds great. Thanks for all of this Alex. I-I wasn't sure if you were going to keep your distance for a while." Norma suddenly had a great fascination with her hands folded neatly in her lap. Alex started the engine, one hand on the wheel, the other placed at the back of Norma's seat.

His face went very dark and serious. Alex licked his lips and then spoke in a low register. So much so that she could hardly make out his words.

"There is no staying away from you. I can't be away from you for very long," he muttered. Alex looked down and then up at her again. And then he proceeded to lighten the mood.

"Not as long as you're getting up to trouble," he jeered. In his joke, she saw his eyes smile, something she had never seen him do before. Almost as if she had caught a glimpse of a light that had been blocked out for far too long.

Alex began to drive them in the direction of the liquor store, and there was no shortage of banter between them on the way. They picked up a bottle of white wine, and drove out to the shore. Norma couldn't remember the last time she had taken time for herself. Time that she deserved, and even better, time with someone who wasn't going to treat her like dirt. Needless to say it was a new feel for them both.

By the time they reached the beach, the sunset was half over. The shore was desolate, no one in sight for as long as the eye could see. Alex smacked his forehead, annoyed with himself that he had forgotten.

"Damn it. I forgot to bring a blanket to sit on. I'm really not prepared, am I?" he grumbled. Strolling along the shoreline, Norma ignored his comment to make him feel better about the situation, pointing to a random spot in the sand with the wine bottle clasped in her hand.

"That looks like a nice spot over there." Norma gallivanted towards the spot and turned to see if Alex was following behind her. He caught up to her, and instinctively took of his jacket and lay it down for Norma to sit on. Norma smirked and gladly took the seat. Alex followed and sat down beside her in the sand, both of them facing the ocean. The silence wasn't deafeningly awkward anymore. It was peaceful and comforting to hear the waves crawl up and down the beach. For a few minutes they sat in complete silence, watching the scenery in front of them. Norma broke the silence, and as usual, wasn't up for small talk. Just by the hitch in her breath, he knew she was going to speak. Alex looked at her, taking in her features up close until she looked back at him to speak. As she did, she shied away like a child, and pretended to be staring out at the water.

"I wanted to be distant for the longest time only because I knew what attraction meant. Getting close to someone means they know much more about you than you let on to everyone else. It means allowing yourself to feel, and that scares me. You're the only sense of normalcy in my life," she confessed. He looked back at her. She looked so tired, and in that he saw himself.

Alex leaned himself back and formulated how to respond. It grew darker just in the time they had began talking, but he could still make out Norma's figure perfectly.

"You barged in and intruded on everything I've ever thought I was sure of. I never know what to expect with you. How you'll react to things." His voice trailed off and he clutched a handful of sand to fidget with. Norma was so unpredictable, so closed off. He realized that there was so much he didn't know about her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Norma spoke a little louder, face riddled with offense. Alex was vexed. Did he say something offensive?

"I didn't say it was a bad thing. In some way it's what draws me in. Everything is an exception with you," he replied sharply, unable to look at her. She doesn't know what happened, he thought. He had to let her know about Bob Paris.

"Norma, I need to tell you about something that happened the night I apologized to you up at the motel," Alex admitted. Norma's face immediately softened and she leaned in to hear him, brushing his shoulder with hers.

"What is it?" She probed, watching him with an equal amount of fear and interest. Alex took a deep breath and scratched his head.

"The DEA was planning on storming his house and arresting him. I manipulated the investigation, Norma. I called Bob and told him what was going to happen to him if he didn't meet me at the docks. He met with me and he had a bag with things like a fake passport…large amounts of money. Bob Paris was a threat to you and everyone around you…" His throat stiffened as he came closer to unveiling the truth.

"Was?" Norma breathed. Both were leaning back on their hands, legs outstretched. She noticed her legs were getting a bit restless.

"I already sort of knew that he wasn't…wasn't going to make it out of it alive. I'd known him for a very long time and that only made it more difficult. But the things he said. Those things he said were terrible and my temper got a hold of me." Alex could still see her eyes glisten in the growing darkness.

"Alex, killing him was a little extreme. You should have let him go," she chided, shocked at the admission. But she let it go for the moment and placed her hand on his back. It was getting darker, and so it made her bolder. She couldn't see much of his facial expressions.

"I had to be sure. And in that moment, he said things he knew would get to me."

"What things?" She cooed, rubbing his back so lightly through his dress shirt that he goosebumps formed over his overheating skin.

"He said I was becoming my dad. That I was selfish and doing it for my own interests," he croaked. On some level, Bob was right. His fear was that Norma would uncover his motive for killing him. However, he refused to believe he was turning into his father.

Much to his mortification, she asked the question she had done once. The last time, it had left him a mushy, stumbling Alex. "I-I did it to protect you, and Norman. Now it's clear to me he's unwell from what you've told me. Listen to me, I've given this a lot of thought. Tell me what you think. After I killed Bob, I realized that he had all this money. Drug money, I know, but then I thought about it. If it's put to good use, maybe…" He struggled to continue. All of what he had done and thought about doing was for her. He had sworn to himself that it would never happen, but it had.

"What if the money went toward Norman? Actually, I'm not taking no for an answer. I don't really need it. With all the medical bills…" Alex didn't know about the therapeutic center Norma had wanted to take him but couldn't afford it.

Norma's eyes began to water, but she didn't let him see her cry. The last she needed was him feeling any more sorry for her. But he could hear it in her voice. "Why do you do all this?" She choked. Alex shook his head and smiled to himself, lying down on the sand with his hands folded behind his head. Norma reclined back so that she was lying right beside him, their legs touching.

He couldn't have said a more ambiguous statement than the one he said next. "It's what I have to do," he said. She turned her head to get a better view of him.

"I see," she replied. "In all time I've known you, I don't think I've seen you do anything so drastic." Alex finally moved to face her, he was on his side, eyeing her intently.

"You know how the job is sometimes. It requires you to…" He started but was suddenly cut off.

It didn't take much to seal the distance between them, and gently kissing him on the forehead. It was electrifyingly rewarding to hear Alex's breathing hitch right in front of her. Being so close, she could see his eyes close shut at her touch. To continue this reaction, she moved to peck him on his chin. Alex pressed his lips together to restrain himself. She then made her way to his left cheek, and then the right. Norma was running out of places to kiss him. No longer able to stop himself, Alex claimed her himself, knocking over the untouched bottle of wine at his feet.


	7. Chapter 7

**To me this chapter seems a bit out of character, but I couldn't help it. If ever they have an intimate scene, this is exactly how I would picture it. Hope you enjoy!**

 **For the scene with the record player, the song I pictured playing is: I'll Try Anything Once by The Strokes.**

Alex ran his hand up and down side of her curvature in light brushes. Neither spoke because there was no need. His touches lead her to bring her hand up to the back of his neck.

"Alex, I want you to come over tonight," she proposed quietly. He brought his hand to his side and tried to think logically before answering.

"Maybe that's not the best idea tonight, Norma. Like you said, I-I don't want to screw anything up." Cringing to himself, not wanting the evening to be cut short because of his prudishness. The reality was he desired her so terribly, that if he had the opportunity to have her, it would become intense and at a pace neither was really ready for yet.

Her eyes squinted disapprovingly and she scoffed at him. "I wasn't implying anything. It's just that the house is so lonely right now. Dylan's off with Emma for the weekend, and Norman's still at the hospital." Norma sat up and pouted at him. Alex was still on his back, gazing up at her.

"I'll bring you home, maybe stay a while," Alex replied, trying to hide the anticipation in his voice. They both got up and collected their things. Norma was surprised he had agreed.

Arriving back at her house, Norma fumbled with the key. The door finally opened, and Alex followed her inside. Norma flicked on the lights and stood in front of Alex as he kicked off his shoes. "Is it weird to just ask you to stay. To-to keep me company. I feel safe with you here." She stared off up the stairs to avoid eye contact at this point. It wasn't a proposal of amorous activity.

He tried to wrap his head around what she had said. The only answer he could string together was "okay."

She reached to take his hand, and Alex gulped. Leading him up the steps, she realized how it seemed. Alex went along with it, and didn't utter a word. This night was not going as expected for either of them. They were standing in her room. Norma turned on her bedside table lamp. In the low light, he could make out the anxiety in her nuances.

"I'm just going to go to the washroom. Where is it?" He felt a blush rising.

"Two doors down on your left," she chimed. As soon as he had walked off, Norma frantically cleaned up the room, moving things that were out of place. She then opened the window a crack, letting in a cool breeze. But somehow the atmosphere wasn't right. A record, she thought. Norma picked up Dylan's single vinyl from the storage unit that she knew was melancholy and romantic, she placed it on the turntable. She played the record so that it would be able to be heard, but still play softly in the background.

Norma allowed herself to collapse onto her bed. Staring up at the ceiling, she realized she was still in her dress, but had no desire to get up. A creak at the door caused her to snap up from where she lay. Alex stood at the doorway, rubbing his eyes and chuckling.

"Norma, relax. It's just me." He hesitantly came over to the bed, towering over her uncomfortably.

"Make yourself at home. It' just a bed for crying out loud," she retorted. Norma left room for him to join her. He overplayed his confidence level, and sat next to her on the bed. He noticed the record playing, and just listened. Waves of cool air entered the room, which he was relieved about. The room was too warm for either of their liking. Alex sank deeper into the bed, head resting on the headboard, hands nervously placed on either thigh.

"Thanks. For everything you do. Including staying tonight. It's comforting," she said, curling up to him. The gesture was supposed to be a reassuring expression of gratitude, yet he found himself tensing from her touch.

"It's no problem." Norma studied him as he wiped sweat from his brow.

"It's very warm in here. I'm going to get changed. I'll be right back." She scurried off to the bathroom, grabbing some clothes from her drawer. Left alone, Alex gathered himself. He ran a hand through his hair, and checked to see if he was sweating. Mortified to see that he was, Alex crossed his arms to hide any evidence of this. It took 10 minutes before Norma came back, and he had started to drift off.

Norma's stomach dropped at the sight of him sinking into the bed, eyes fluttering shut. She stood at the door for a moment. His chest was rising and falling gently, and he sighed to himself as if he had just finally relaxed. Beaming at this, she edged over to join him, hoping he wouldn't notice her.

But Alex was observant, and he squinted his eyes open to take in a glimpse of her. Alex skimmed his eyes down her body to get a better look at the navy blue silk tank top and matching shorts she was wearing. A groan escaped his lips from the sight, but he covered it up by stretching simultaneously. He turned on his side to face her. Norma was sitting up, deep in thought. She was trying to figure out what she wanted. It wasn't the level of intimacy that she knew he wanted. It was something else. Norma wanted closeness and comfort, and that was very different.

When she looked back at him, she saw his eyes were filled with admiration, and it scared her. God knows what he's thinking, she thought.

"You must be overheating. The air conditioner has been broken for a couple weeks now."

"If I'd known going into this that I was coming over afterwards I would have brought a change of clothing," he grinned.

"You can take off a layer if you're too warm." Alex noticed Norma's change in intonation. Relieved, he peeled off his leather jacket and unbuttoned a couple of the top buttons on his shirt, exposing a hint of chest hair. Norma pretended to be preoccupied while this was happening, but watched him acutely with her peripheral vision.

He exhaled and tried to loosen up. Seeing his discomfort, Norma smiled and stood up. Alex folded his arms behind his head against the headboard. To lighten, or possibly make the mood more lust-heavy, Norma wanted to loosen him up.

The record had ended, and so she started it again. She turned up the volume and whirled around to face him. Standing in front of the bed, she giggled knowing that what she did next would most likely have the opposite effect she was aiming for. Norma slipped off one of her tank tops straps. She ironically bit her lip exaggeratingly. Then, slipping off the other strap, the reaction she was hoping for happened. Alex grinned, making the corners of his captivated eyes wrinkle. He childishly covered his eyes and laughed. But Norma wasn't going to stop there.

She crossed her arms and lifted the shirt over her head and flung it to the floor. Norma had no idea why she had decided to do this now. It didn't seem like the right time, but at the same time it seemed entirely apropos.

Alex uncovered his eyes. The sight of her made his throat constrict, and he swallowed nervously at his view. She was wearing a white lace bralette. Alex took in every detail he had never laid eyes on before. She was astoundingly beautiful, he thought. Of course he had never told her that sober. Norma was enthralled by his reaction. It was comfortably numb, like time had stopped, and he hadn't the slightest idea that she was analyzing him too.

The song swelled in his ears, his chest pounding unimaginably quickly. The blood flow began to take the route he feared it would. He crossed one leg over the other, and waited for what she would do next. Norma clutched the waistband of her shorts, and achingly slowly pulled them down her legs. At her feet, she kicked them aside, and playfully jumped onto the bed. Both of them uncontrollably chuckled at each other's actions. They fed off each other's newly discovered comfortable yet jittery feelings. Norma crawled up beside him and wrapped her arms around him, either leg hugging his side. Alex tilted his head down, and hesitantly kissed the top of her head. She purred at that, and rested her chin on his shoulder.

Sensing the erratic beating from his chest, she slid her hand across his chest and let it linger there. She didn't comment on it, because she knew it was because of the irregular closeness of their skin. The air between them electrified when Alex placed his hand at her bare waist. Norma's skin heated up again as he brushed her waist with the back of his hand. She reached for the buttons of his shirt, managing to undo one before Alex covered her hands in his. Without a word, he unbuttoned his shirt, and wriggled out of it, dropping it off the edge of the bed.

His chest was toned and tan, and the corner of Norma's mouth smirked slightly as she ran her hand up and down it. One of Norma's legs that was wrapped around his waist felt the increasingly more prominent bulge within his jeans. She pretended like she didn't notice, because she knew that he wouldn't take his pants off. That would be the end of the innocent cuddling. Resting her head on his chest, the rise and fall was coaxing her to sleep. She fell into a deep sleep almost instantaneously.

For Alex it wasn't as easy. He was an insomniac, and to him, there was nowhere he'd rather be than staying up to the sight of her so at peace. Alex nuzzled into the crook of her neck light enough so that she wouldn't wake. Her scent made his head spin, and he eventually drifted off as well.

Norma awoke first the next morning, head still on his soft chest. Taking in his sleepy complexion, she fixed her hair subconsciously. Morning sun was streaming in through the ajar window, striking the bed and warming the white sheets. Checking her watch, it was only 9:15. Restless, she moved away from him and stared up at the ceiling. Minutes later, Alex woke up, turning on his side to face her. It did not make any sense to her how he could still look that pristine first thing in the morning, besides the dark stubble forming along his cheeks. He smiled widely at her, eyes low-lidded.

"Morning, gorgeous," he rasped. He closed his eyes again and scrunched up his face at what he had said. Norma bit her lip and laughed at that. She lifted herself overtop him, lining up with his body perfectly.

She let herself rest completely on him, placing both arms on his collarbone. Norma then rested her chin on her hands and hazily eyed him. Alex put his hands at her behind, reaching a new comfort.

Norma's breathing quickened. "Am I too heavy," she asked abruptly.

He stifled a chuckle, and journeyed his hands back up to her back.

"No, you're just fine," Alex assured, in a state of bliss he had never quite been in. Her gold necklace swung over him, hitting him in the face as she leaned in to kiss his jawline. He fiddled with it absentmindedly as she did so.

Norma sat up in a straddled position over him. Hugging her shoulders, the loss of body heat they had shared together caused her to shiver. Seeing this, Alex sat up, pulling her off his lap to retrieve his shirt. All she could do was weakly smile at his gesture. Taking the shirt from him, she put it on. Watching her do so was a dream, and Alex yanked her back onto his lap. She wrapped her legs around him, both sitting up on the bed this time. Neither could bring themselves to move from their unkempt, vehement closeness. All that filled the space was silence, because there was no need for explanation.

 **Hints of next chapter: bathroom, brunch, and behavioral problems.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hunched over the bathroom sink, Norma took advantage of the time she had away from Alex to freshen up. She ran a hand over the bags under her eyes. This was the first day that she couldn't understand how she could be so exhausted. Sleeping next to Alex was the most peaceful, enrapturing experience she'd had in a while. And even so, nothing was quite like this. Being so close to someone so new yet so familiar was an unusual feeling. That was what was most intoxicating about it. She felt both entirely safe and comfortable, but every time he set eyes on her or touched her skin, Norma felt as though it was the end. From his contact, she would melt on the spot, and she wasn't used to having such a sensation. Most men she had ever known didn't even have a fraction of this effect.

Alex lay in bed, stretched out under the covers, sleepily smiling at himself. His guard was officially down, and she allowed him to take his stoic, protective shield of an attitude fade away. It terrified him that he had finally admitted to himself that he was now infected with her, and she was beginning to let him in. The covers smelled of her, and his head spun. His longing took over him so entirely that he rose from the bed to find her in the bathroom.

Norma was in her robe, applying her mascara when Alex threw open the door. In one swift action, he gripped her waist and pulled the back of her to him.

"Alex!" She gasped, taken aback, but also trying to mask her satisfaction.

"I'm starving. Do you want to get a bite to eat?" He suggested coyly, letting go of his hold on her. Alex looked at her innocently as she grumbled to herself. He'd almost messed up her makeup job. He disregarded this. After seeing her free of all masquerades, he came to adore it more to see her stripped away of any barrier between him and the truth of her being. It lighted a spark of intrigue in him whenever she was honest. It was a real testament to her affections toward him, just as Alex's shifting moral compass was a testament to her.

She finally responded with only an ounce of enthusiasm. "Sure. Sounds great. Where?" It irked him to see her so emotionless, especially after everything.

"Um, there are only a couple spots in town to get any decent meals. The diner near town hall that's pretty good." Alex hoped that Norma would be keener on going out with him. He wondered what she was thinking of. She was so distant from him at the moment.

"Do you want to go now?"

"If you want," she mindlessly answered. He knew this would happen. She would get bored. Be hot and cold about the developing relationship. His heart stung because he was starting to think that he had more affection for her than she would ever have for him. Looking back to when she had first come to his office asking for political favors, she would have never imagined how attached he had gotten. And now, she was quiet and dispassionate. Something had to be the matter.

"Norma, is there something wrong?"

"The hospital called this morning after you fell back asleep. I can take him home today. He's doing better and I'm worried about handling him on my own. The help he needs is so above and beyond what I ever would have thought he needed. It's getting to that point where I can't brush it off. Alex, he's tried to hurt himself. I don't know how to handle him, or-or to treat him."

Alex walked in so that she in perfect eye line of his lips. "That's why I'm here. There's always going to be a time when I need to protect you, and this is one of those times. Why would I leave now?"

Exhaling, Norma frowned up at him. "I better go see how Norman's doing."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Alex offered, hoping she would. The least he could do was be there, even if their intimacy was put on hold. Norma nodded, and put away her makeup. They went downstairs and headed for her Mercedes.

At the hospital, the two went up to the front desk and asked for Norman. Immediately, they were directed to his room. He was sitting upright on his bed, writing on a scrap piece of paper. From the corner of his eye, he noticed them come in, and flipped over the paper he was musing on. His eyes flickered protectively, almost as if he could sense the closeness between Alex Romero and his mother.

They were standing beside one another, arms bumping against each other. Norman now sat at the side of his bed, hands weaved together. "Hi mother," he greeted tonelessly. Norman appeared better, but she could see the stich marks on his forearms, the redness in his eyes, the exhaust in his voice as every word he uttered seemed heavier than the last. Norma anxiously but subtly took a small side step away from Alex.

"Hi sweetie. How are you feeling?" Norma cooed, forcing a smile to her lips. Norman went shifty eyed, looking between her and the Sheriff.

"I don't know if I feel comfortable answering that in front of the Sheriff," he responded sourly, getting his message across with no tinge of politeness. Alex nodded to himself and turned to Norma.

"I get it. I'll wait outside," Alex concealing his offense. As soon as he left the room, shutting the door behind him, Norman stood up from the bed and stood in front of Norma.

"What is _he_ doing here?" He growled, crossing his arms indignantly.

Norma scoffed and took a step back from him. "I cannot believe how rude you're being, Norman. I understand you have been through a lot these past few days, but I'd appreciate if you don't take it out on me and Alex. I'm here to take you home. You're the most important thing in the whole wide world to me, you know that right?" She pulled Norman in for a hug, and he limply remained in her arms as she continued.

"He's here because he wanted to see how you were doing, Norman. Not to question you about anything," she ensured softly.

"So he's not here for you?"

With that, she broke free from the hug and shot him a scornful look. "What is that supposed to mean," she sputtered. Norman's lips curled into a distasteful pout.

"I just want to make sure he's helping you because he genuinely is concerned, not because he wants to get in your pants." Flushing firey pink, Norma headed for the door.

"Get your things! We're going home!" She announced, leaving the room to find Alex.

He was waiting outside, sitting at the waiting area finishing up a cup of coffee. Standing up at the sight of them walking towards him, he could sense the tension and kept his mouth shut.

The car ride was probably the most disconcerting position Alex had ever been in in his life. The deafening silence was unnerving, and the filters that were hinted in both of their voices was unbearable. He knew being there was the reason for their cryptic language and eerily well-mannered reactions to one another.

Finally he interrupted the straining composure of the car atmosphere. "Norma, you can just drop me home."


	9. Chapter 9

Norma pulled into the motel parking lot viciously and withdrew the key from the ignition. Turning to Norman, she decided there wasn't going to be a perfect time to let him know about her plans with the Pineview Institute.

"Now that I've got enough funds to do it, I think it would be best that you have the opportunity to get the help you need." She awaited his response, knowing that he would hardly have a calm and collected reaction to her revelation. But he was strangely calm, and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Living with you is a nightmare, mother. Send me off, do what you need to do. I don't need you hovering over me anymore. I know that I'm hurting people, but I'm only agreeing to go because I can't do this anymore. You're smothering me. As long as I'm with you, you're going to shelter me from everything that's good for me. So I blame you, for all of this. Ship me away, fine. I'm sick of you thinking you can protect me from everything, because you can't!" He spat, opening the car door and slamming it shut with all this force.

Norma got out of the car and hollered after him, "Norman, you're being very immature!" But she stood breathlessly watching him march awkwardly up the stairs towards the house. There was no use chasing him. It irked her that in some sense, he was completely right. All she had ever done was try and shade him from the realities he needed to face. He was the sheltered one. Dylan, on the other hand, had seen so much that went on behind the scenes of the town. Norma had never put as much restriction on Dylan, but it was because she thought he didn't need it. And ironically, with all the exposure of such terrible things, Dylan had changed for the better. He was planting legally, and was even involved with Emma. In reality, Dylan had the life that everyone in the Bates circle wanted at the moment: a life that wasn't completely falling apart.

The days following the fight, the angst and frustration between her and Norman had built up so greatly, she knew it was time to send him to Pineview. Planning under his nose, despite him knowing of her intentions, she was still cautious. They're relationship was tarnishing, and she was tired of living in the fear that he would lash out. Once the final arrangements were made, she told him. To her surprise, he didn't question her. Norman silently packed his bags, and they ventured up to Pineview the same day.

The car ride was filled with only the sound of the faded AM radio. Neither of them spoke, as the situation was a mix of disbelief and denial. Pulling into the front of the Institute, Norma broke the silence.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Norman nodded and smiled tightly. Grabbing his bags, they made their way to the front desk. While Norma signed him in, Norman examined the room. Admittedly, it was a stunning building, but he felt out of place. Many of the people in the recreation room were older, with physically deteriorating health. He found it very unlikely that there would be very many younger patients.

Norma turned back from the front desk with a younger looking woman, with a plastered smile that made him feel more alienated than ever before. "Norman, this is Alison Goldstein. She's going to show you around and introduce you," she choked. Norman let down his bags and felt tears materialize, as he knew the separation was inevitable.

He pulled Norma in for a hug. The tension over the past couple weeks evaporated, and both began to sob. Alison eventually had to tear them apart, knowing that the longer they stayed together, the more difficult the parting would become. Norma felt powerless, and knew she had to leave. She couldn't bring herself to properly say goodbye, because that would mean accepting that he wasn't coming home. Norma quickly turned on her heels, and walked out of the building without giving him another look.

At home, she found herself moping around the house, studying every corner, remembering so many times they had sat on the couch, played the piano, ate dinner. The house now felt unoccupied and discontent. Dylan was due home any day now with Emma. They had gone off on a road trip, and hadn't gotten a call from either of them in days. But she suspected they wanted time away, time not totally under the control of Norma.

In the middle of her reminiscence, the doorbell rang. She scurried to the door, opening it in the hopes that it would be _him._ Alex Romero was standing at the door with a box in his hands, weakly smiling at her.

"Alex!" She gushed, throwing her arms around him. This kind of greeting was new for them, and Alex stifled a laugh at her animation.

"Hi, I'm guessing Norman is out of the house."

"He's at Pineview. I dropped him off this morning. Come in." She opened the door wider. Alex handed her the box and headed for the living room. Norma looked at the box. He had bought her expensive chocolates, a very anti-Alex move, or so she had thought. It turned her on that under her grasp, he turned to mush. She smiled to herself and then walked over to the couch where he sat. She sat right up against him and pointed at the box of chocolates.

"Why'd you do this? This wasn't necessary," she insisted, but grinning in gratitude. Alex took her hand which was resting on her thigh, and brought it to is, grazing his thumb over the back of her hand. He then tentatively pulled her hand up to his mouth, and brushed the tips of her fingers so they made hasty contact with his lips. She let her hand rest there for a moment, and then placed her hand on his stiff shoulder. Setting down the box beside her, and inched closer to him. They just stared in awe of one another for a few seconds, and Norma's hand trailed down from his shoulder and slid down to the center of his chest. Through his plaid shirt, she could feel the escalation of his heartbeat. Her own heart raced at her own effect on him. Alex brought his hands down to sides of her waist, steadily holding her in place.

Unsure of whether to continue, she chose to keep going. Norma leaned in and rested her head at the crook of his neck. She felt him swallow heavily as she did so. Without giving anymore thought, she began to lightly kiss his neck. This made him groan in such a soft register, she almost missed it. It was her allowance to continue. She placed tiny kisses down his neck, including his vein popping out that was pulsing under the strain. Norma felt free and uninhibited, but Alex seemed restrained and composed. She stopped to look up at him.

"Are you okay? Should I stop?" She asked, frowning with concern. Alex shook his head and shut his eyes briefly.

"No, no. Please don't," was all he could manage to answer without his voice cracking in pleasure. His words caused Norma to breathe in sharply and continue. He was obviously enjoying it as much as she was, and it was more obvious to her than ever before. Norma took the other side of his neck, and rubbed his back simultaneously. Alex's body was warming up, she could tell just by feeling his skin through his shirt. She let go of her cautious demeanor, and let herself do what she wanted.

Norma seductively made her way onto his lap, straddling him so that he was right in between her. Everything she did was effortless, and it still made Alex weak and powerless against her. He lay his head on the couch, and gazed up at her with incredulity.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and slowly began to rub up against him. Alex's immediate reaction was to resist, but he forced himself to let go. He brought his hand up to rub his forehead.

"Oh my god," he whispered hoarsely. Norma bit her lip and continued without hesitation. As she did, she smiled wickedly as the evidence of his appreciation became more and more noticeable. She looked down to see, and when she focused her gaze back at him, she saw his neck was becoming increasingly flushed.

"I'm sure that I want this. It's only a question of when," Alex divulged, placing each of his hands on her thighs.


	10. update! unfortunately not a chapter

Hi everyone!

This is just an update informing you that I won't be posting a new chapter until the weekend! I know that the story is usually always updates, but I have final examinations at the moment, and have not had much time to brainstorm and write. Promise to have a new chapter up by the end of the weekend for you all! I hope you're all well xo

-I


	11. Chapter 10

Their time on the couch was the first time they had explored each other's mouths to such an extent, a few breaks were needed to separate their intimacy. Despite sore and numb lips and loss of breath, they continued unrelentingly, disregarding any source of reality around them. However, they both jumped at the sound of the front door slamming shut.

Norma leapt from the couch, straightening out her dress. She strode over to see who had come in. At the same time, Alex's phone rang, conveniently getting him out of any family situation. He fled to the kitchen to answer his call, murmuring in a low hum.

To Norma's surprise, Dylan and Emma stood at the front door, beaming at her, bags in hands. They were glowing, unusually perky. Dylan was smiling; Emma had her arm tightly around his waist. It was a rare sight to see them both so radiant, and in a way, she could relate on some level. However, she wanted to keep her relationship with Alex on the backburner, to keep it to themselves for now.

"Hey! How was the trip to…?" Norma greeted lightly, not even knowing the details of their trip. They hadn't called, written, emailed, anything. It had been about a week. But her stomach knotted, knowing that they probably wanted a break from her and White Pine Bay in general. Dylan slipped off his jacket, revealing his turtleneck sweater. The turtleneck symbolized the whole situation, which was now becoming blatantly obvious. They hadn't really announced their getting together, but they didn't really have to. Dylan cleared his throat as they all moved to the living room.

"Well, we drove up to Portland," Dylan explained, awaiting Norma's reaction. The three sat down on the couch, feeling oddly formal. But Norma hugged Emma and further questioned Dylan with such enthusiasm, he laughed softly and rubbed his temple.

Alex appeared from the kitchen and joined them in the living room. Norma sprang up to stand with him. Alex cleared his throat awkwardly and tucked his phone into his pocket. "I'm needed at the station," he informed her, lowering his voice to an almost incomprehensible level. He leaned slightly forward to whisper in her ear, disregarding Dylan and Emma that watched intently and perplexedly on the couch.

"It's Bob. He's been found in the harbor. They want me over there in 15." They're eyes met in a horrific understanding. "I've got to go, but I'll see later maybe?" His voice broke sweetly, and he avoided her eyes at all costs. Norma grinned and folded her arms self-consciously. She had no idea why she was shying away. They had just spent so much time together, and she was acting as though they had just met.

"Yeah. See you soon." Alex took this as his sign to leave, and hurried out the door. As soon as the door shut, Norma slowly whirled around on her heels to face Dylan and Emma who sat bemusedly, eyeing her with suspicion and amusement. Emma giggled to herself. Dylan smiled in reaction, brushing a strand of hair gently out of her face.

"What's so hilarious?" Norma snapped. She was embarrassed. Not of him, but that they had found out before she had time to tell them first. They were obviously making some assumptions and inferences about what he was doing here. But Norma was always very open about her relationships. Maybe I can lie my way out of this questioning period, she thought.

"Why was the Sheriff here?" Emma interrogated, all with a giddy smile on her face. Norms exhaled deeply while formulating the best answer she could put together.

"He-he, well, there was a strange noise coming from somewhere in the house. I was alone and paranoid, so I called Alex over to investigate," she fibbed. Despite her lie being flawlessly executed, Emma and Dylan shared a knowing look.

"Did he find out what it was?" Dylan asked, trying to hold back his smile, which was playing across his lips.

"No, as a matter of fact he didn't. It's a mystery. I can't figure out what it could have been," Norma retorted innocuously, running a hand through her hair nervously. She coyly made eye contact with Dylan, who stood up to stand in front of her.

"Normally I'd commend you on your amazing ability to lie, but I can see right through it this time," Dylan chuckled.

"How could you tell?" She sighed.

Emma then stood next to Dylan, smiling widely. "It's in the eyes. We could just tell." Norma threw her hands up in the air.

"But it's not a big deal right now, okay? We're getting to know one another. We've gone on one or two dates. Nothing serious."

"Okay, as much as I'd love to talk about my mom's love life, I've got to pick up a few things and get some gas. Want anything?" He turned to Emma and licked his lips.

"No, no, I'm good," Emma replied. After Dylan had left, Emma and Norma dropped back onto the couch.

"So how long has it been going on?" Emma pried, propping her chin on her hand. Norma knew she was eagerly in wait of details. Although her and Emma had grown closer over the past year, she wasn't ready to divulge any personal details. That wasn't the nature of her relationship with Alex. He was nothing like George or Shelby. He was very, very different.

"About a week. He's a decent guy. I'm not used to that, it scares me almost."

"It scares you?"

"I mean, I don't want to mess anything up."

"Yeah, but who does?"

"I just feel like we're still at that stage where we're unsure. I'm not sure if I'm ready for commitment of any kind, and he's not sure if he wants to… God, it's so frustrating. You think it gets easier when you're older, but let me tell you, it doesn't." Norma rested her head back on the couch, pouting like a child.

Emma smiled sadly to herself, and then perked up. "Personally, I think you should ask him out. Make an effort on your part and just do something fun." Norma rolled her eyes.

"Maybe if he didn't keep everything to himself, I'd know what he likes."

"You don't need to know. Just guess and go for something regular."

Norma snorted at that and stood up. "Thanks for the advice Emma. But could you just ask Dylan what he likes? Maybe get back to me so I can get some ideas?" Her face brightened red. Take pointers from Dylan? How was Alex having this effect on her? She felt inexperienced, and perhaps she was. Her musing was interrupted by a text from Dylan. She unlocked her phone as she headed toward the kitchen, reading and re-reading the message just to make sure she had read it properly.

You have to come to the gas station right now. An ambulance is coming but you need to get over here. Hurry.

 **Please review what you hope to see next! I already have a storyline regarding the text message to Norma, but tell me what you think about Normero. A double date with Emma and Dylan? Or maybe a steamier scene? Let me know! Your input matters.**


	12. Chapter 11

The ambulance doors had just slammed shut as Norma pulled into the gas station. She swerved to a stop and launched herself out of the car to meet Dylan by his SUV, meters away from the ambulance. Dylan's face sulked as Norma approached. He anxiously shoved his hands into his pockets, as she was ready to bombard him with a series of questions.

"Can you please be a little more thorough in your texts, please? What the hell is going on?" Norma ran a hand through her hair and flailed her phone in the other. Dylan knew there was no calming her down, not until she knew exactly what had taken place.

"I'm sorry but it all happened so fast. If it wasn't for me, he would have been hit a lot worse." He swallowed as Norma's eyes widened in apprehension at what he was going to tell her next.

"It's Romero. He got shot in the leg by some suspicious car that was rolling by. I just happened to be filling up my car near his and saw the shooter. I mean, not clearly, but enough to see his not very stealthy aim at Romero's head. I got there in time to push him over before the shot could get him. Well, the bullet got his leg, but he's alive. The shooter got away, but he's okay." Dylan exhaled shakily and wiped his brow. He waited for Norma to say something. A sigh of relief, a thank you, a cry of concern. But in an ordinary Norma manner, she skipped over the severity of the situation and blundered through with her usual, passively snide remarks.

"Again?! Why am I not surprised?"

Dylan gawked at her statement, and rolled his eyes. "He is a walking target. He is the Sheriff, Norma!"

"Can I see him? Will they allow me in the ambulance?" Just as she asked, the ambulance's engine growled, and it screeched off. The sounding of the siren and flashing of emergency lights had caused her to jump. It finally sank in that Alex had been hurt. She had to go to him. She knew that there was hardly a line up to visit the injured Sheriff.

"Just drive to the hospital, I'm sure they'll let you in." Dylan had hardly finished his sentence as Norma rushed back to her car and headed to find Alex.

When she arrived, she asked for him at the front desk. Too often was she here these days, and that made her stomach unsettle. She hadn't so much as called Norman since she had dropped him off. It wasn't like her to not smother him, but she was terrified how he would act. Would he still be upset with her, or would he beg for her to come get him? She didn't like the thought of either, so she shook it off, and went to wait outside the room Alex was being attended to in. Norma paced outside the room for some time before the door swung open. The doctor stepped out and flashed Norma a puzzled look.

"Ma'am, are you family?" The doctor appeared to already sense her answer.

"No, no I'm not. But I'm here to see Alex Romero." She headed toward the doctor, almost pushing past him. Throwing his hands up in the air, he gave up his attempt to keep her back.

"Alright. You can go in. He's ready to go home at this time. No strenuous activity. Remind him, because I have a feeling he might try and ignore my advice." The doctor ambled off, dragging his feet along as he did so. He obviously enjoyed his job, Norma thought.

In the room, Alex was sitting on the bed, clutching his phone and looking at it thoughtfully. Her stomach churned. Maybe he was awaiting a phone call from her. She knocked on the door and his head snapped up. Obviously startling him, he attempted to stand up. Norma noticed a cast covering his entire leg that was keeping him from getting up. Alex twisted to grab his crutches leaning on the hospital bed.

Norma shook her head and lightly held his shoulder down. "You're not going anywhere. You should rest for a little while," she urged. But Alex rolled his eyes and took the crutches.

"Norma, I'm fine. It's just a leg wound. It'll heal fairly quickly." Before he could stand up, Norma forced her hands on the bed, either side of him. He couldn't push past her, so he sat motionless, avoiding looking into her eyes. With his face to the side, he mumbled to himself something she couldn't quite make out.

"No, you're not fine and I want you to get better," she insisted shrilly. Alex tried to resist her concerns, but he eventually gave up. There was no winning with Norma Bates. Alex lay back down in the bed, crossing his arms and pouting displeasingly at her.

"I'll come back in a few hours." With that, she sent him a meek smile and left him alone.

Norma decided to call Dylan. She had been thinking of possible ways to see Alex, without it seeming too discernable that it was something of a date occasion. Although she despised commitment, Alex was the one person she could actually picture herself slowly growing closer to. But it was far more complicated. She didn't want to think of it that way, but every moment they were together, they were drawn close by the worst complications. Her suspicious situations and his attempts to uphold the law were becoming more intricate and fragile than ever before. No one was above the law? Norma constantly felt like she was. That he couldn't think straight whenever she was involved. She didn't want to be an exception. She wanted to be _his_ exception. The number of times she had thought about how things would be different if he wasn't a cop, or she didn't have such a dark family background. But they both had troubled family, both very guarded, stubborn and persistent.

She chuckled to herself as she dialed Dylan. Norma needed ideas of ways to see him. Pathetic, but she was finally caving. He was finally under her skin.

Dylan picked up on the first ring. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I was actually calling about tonight. You and Emma are going out aren't you?"

He chuckled before answering her. "We are, yeah. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could come along…"

"With Alex you mean?" Norma could practically hear the smirk on Dylan's face.

"Yes, with Alex. You sort of saved his life, I'm sure it would be nice to…"

Dylan cut her off once again. "A double date?" Norma blushed to herself at the suggestion.

"Why can't it just be called a friendly get together?!" She shot back, but the underlying mushiness in her voice was hard to overlook.

"Okay, a 'friendly get together' it is then. Cinema at 7? I'm already cringing at the thought of this happening, but considering one of us almost got shot in the head today, I'll make an exception." He hung up before Norma could get the last word.

Smiling to herself, she was proud that Dylan had agreed. The conversation didn't consist of too much mocking and condescending commentary on his end, and she was just happy that it was happening. The difficult part was asking Alex.

Hours later, Norma drove up to the hospital to check on Alex. It was a half an hour before the agreed time to meet up with Dylan and Emma. She wasn't wearing anything very fancy, just a blue skirt and a white silk blouse.

She wasn't surprised to see Alex up from bed and arguing with a nurse. Norma knocked on the open door. Both turned to look at her, equally irritated.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"No, you didn't," Alex grumbled.

"Is he allowed to leave, or does he have to stay a while longer for observation?" Norma asked the nurse coolly.

"He can leave. Just keep an eye on him," the nurse advised. She left the room with the same tiresome look as the doctor had earlier.

"You're just a dream aren't you?" Norma smiled slyly at him and put a hand to her waist. Alex looked her up and down with low lids. A slight smile played on the corners of his lips at the sight of her.

"I can imagine I'm a pretty terrible patient to have around," he chuckled softly. Norma took a step closer. She had to ask him now or she would chicken out.

"Emma and Dylan are seeing a movie tonight, and uh, Dylan suggested that you should come along. He feels bad for what happened and wanted to invite you to do something regular. You know, to get your spirits up and distract you from work and the hospital." Norma wanted to run away. Hide from this humiliating attempt to ask him out.

Alex appeared more confused than eager to agree. He leaned on his crutches and squinted his eyes perplexedly.

"Well, what about you? Are you um, going too? Or is it just me third wheeling alongside those two?" He was so serious and uncomfortable as he said this, Norma couldn't help but bite her lip to hold back a grin.

"Of course I'm going to be there!" She breathed in unsteadily, smiling at him confidently, trying to hide her nerves. "I'm not going to leave you alone to suffer through some corny rom-com." She blushed lightly as Alex's eyes lit up at her response.

"Thank god. Hey, could you possibly drop me home? Not exactly in the best condition to be driving anywhere." His head dropped down to look at his leg cast and then back up at her. She watched him sympathetically and nodded.

"Sure. Let's get you out of here." When they finally made it to the car, Norma had to help him into the car. Alex cringed at this, humiliated at how helpless he felt. When Norma got into the driver's seat and shut the door, Alex turned to her, face riddled with dejection.

"I feel like I'm putting you out. I'm practically a cripple at the moment."

"Alex, it's no huge fuss. I can drop you home. I wouldn't even mind keeping an eye on you at your place…Shit! I just remembered that the movie's in 20 minutes."

"No worries. We'll make it in time." The rest of the car ride was complete silence. They no longer had room for small talk. It really wasn't the dynamic of their relationship.

Norma parked in front of the cinema and collected herself. It wasn't like her to worry about social occasions. She loved them, reveled in them, and never shied away. But this was different. The tension in the car was evident to both of them, but neither knew why. They had gotten to know one another far more than expected over the last couple weeks, but something about actually going out into public scared them off. It was almost intimidating to be seen in public together.

A brief hesitation occurred before both got out of the car and headed inside. Dylan and Emma were waiting at the front, holding their tickets. Emma beamed at Norma excitedly, but then turned to Alex, who was hobbling along with his crutches.

"I hope you're feeling okay, Sheriff," she sympathized. Alex smiled politely at her, but secretly disliked the attention.

"Feeling better already. Thanks." There was a long pause before Dylan spoke.

"We're seeing Begin Again. I hope that's all right. Emma picked it." Dylan tried to sound enthused, but the drone in his voice indicated otherwise.

"Oh okay. I'll go get us tickets," Norma announced. As she began to walk to the counter, she felt a tug on her arm. Alex was pulling her back.

"I've got this one," he insisted willfully. She knew that in this situation, there was no way that she would win this argument. Alex released her arm and made his way to the booth to buy their tickets. Norma looked back at Emma and Dylan, who were entertained by the sight of them on the verge of banter.

Once reaching the theater, Emma managed to create more awkwardness and tension. "Dylan and I can sit somewhere else if you'd like." Norma gave her a scornful and pleading look, but Emma didn't sense Norma's anxiety. Emma looked at her wide, innocent eyes and waited for a response. Norma turned to Alex who stood behind her in the dark.

"It's fine. We can all sit together," she breathed. They found four seats and sat together. Couples together of course. Norma could attempt get around it, but it was still a date, and she was jittery because of the simple fact that others were around. She wasn't sure how composed she could stay in the darkness of the theater.

Alex sat at the end beside her so that there was room for his cast and crutches. The movie started and went on for quite some time. Or maybe it just felt like it had been. Alex's breath shortened as soon as the lights dimmer further as the movie began. Norma couldn't tear herself away from the screen, because if she did, she would meet the glance of Alex, and her urge to make a move would become unbearable. Emma was sitting next to her, and she didn't want her, or Dylan, to witness them. Despite her best effort to keep her eyes on the screen, she could feel him. His eyes were piercing into her from the side. She could sense his discrete gaze from the corner of her eye. Her blood rushed at the feeling of him admiring her, almost even more so because it was wordless. Alex thought she wasn't looking, so thinking it was the best and safest opportunity, he looked at her. Some gazes longer than others. Some were fleeting and uneasy, but others were long and mesmeric. She loved it, but at the same time, her heart felt as though it was bruising her ribcage. Thankfully, they were in the dark and he couldn't see her heart pound out of my chest, she thought.

Alex rested his hand on the arm of the chair, only to realize Norma's arm was already there. His hand feathered her arm, but Norma appeared to have no reaction to his touch. However, her skin burned at his touch, and she couldn't pull her arm away. She kept her eyes on the disinteresting film, as Alex made a split second decision. He slid his hand down her arm to reach her hers. Norma slowly turned her head to face him, pretending she hadn't noticed him until he had reach out for her hand. But she was very aware, and perhaps the dark had only made him bolder, like their time at the beach.

She let him continue. For a moment, she looked down at their hands as he wove his fingers through hers gingerly delicately. Bringing her eyes back to the screen, she swallowed her anticipation. Alex began to rub the back of her hand with his thumb. Brushing rhythmically, he wanted some kind of sign that she was enjoying his touch. But there was no indication, just a slight look of terror and mortification on her end. Alex didn't know it, but Norma strongly disliked PDA, even it was in a pitch-black theater with hardly anyone around them to notice or care.

Idiot, he thought. He did worry that she wouldn't actually want him. That her attention towards him wasn't as serious as he thought or wished for. Out of fear of seeming desperate and out of uncertainty of their relationship, he gradually let go of her. He reached for the bottle of water he had bought, and agitatedly took a swig.


	13. Chapter 12

Norma pulled into the driveway of Alex's house and the shut down the ignition. She turned to him with a dry expression, but then beamed at him attentively.

"You need help up the steps, don't you?" She faded into a smaller smile as he coyly looked down at himself and then into her eyes.

"Yeah. That would be helpful," Alex whispered hoarsely as he grimaced at his own discomfort. The injury could have been a lot more severe, but it was still incredibly painful.

Norma hopped out of the car and went around the back of the car to open the passenger side door. Opening the door, she grabbed his arm carefully. He began to wince as she slowly pulled him out. Alex stepped out with his stronger leg, as Norma pulled his arm around her shoulder, while his other held a crutch. Norma was holding his other crutch, forgetting that she was carrying it. She could have given it to him and allowed him to walk freely on his own, but it was an excuse for casual physical contact, so she continued to help him up the steps. He leaned against her slightly as they walked up to his porch. When they reached the door, Alex held his breath as he realized in this position, he could not reach the house keys in his left pocket.

"Uh, Norma?"

"Yes?" She cooed as he kept his eyes on the ground.

"Could you reach into my left pocket and grab my keys? I can't really get to them…"

She swallowed but then smiled warmly at him. Norma needed their every interaction to be less awkward and not filled with tension. She knew this could never happen, but it worried her sometimes. They were both getting so attached and yet were becoming more cautious and reluctant at the same time. It was infuriating to them both.

Doing what he'd asked, she reached into his pocket and felt around for his keys. The first thing she had picked up on when feeling around was that his very warm, almost burning up. As quickly as she could, she finally caught the keys and pulled them out of his pocket. She didn't want to look down at his groin, because she felt something awkward would come out of it, but she impulsively looked back at his lower region. Norma could see a more prominent outline emerge in his jeans. She knew he was hot for her, and she was conflicted. Shakily, she turned the lock and the door opened.

She then handed him his other crutch and helped his arm into it. Allowing him to enter first, she followed close behind and decided to lighten the mood with some playful banter.

"How does it feel to not be such a tough guy for once?" She placed one hand on her hip as her other closed the door behind her. Alex made his way to his easy chair in the living room. Norma followed, sitting on the brand new couch beside it.

Norma admired the leather couch for a while before speaking. "This couch is nice, Alex. Love the leather." The interior designer in Norma was talking, and she looked up at him and blushed. He chuckled and stood up once again with his crutches.

"Yeah, it's new. Hey, um, do you want a drink? Like a coffee or something?" Alex tried his best to be a good host, but he rarely ever had guests. The truth of it was, Alex didn't have many friends. Between his stressful and intimidating job, terrible upbringing, and guarded personality, he pushed most people away. But with Norma, he couldn't seem to get her out of his business…or his space.

"I'm okay, thanks," she replied. He awkwardly returned to his chair and turned to face her.

"You know, I don't need you to keep tabs on me. I'm perfectly fine managing alone."

"If you're sure. I'll stay a little while longer. I mean, just to make sure you're settled in."

"Norma, I'm not a child," he scoffed. But secretly he loved the concern he had for him.

"You're injured."

Alex rubbed his temple and kept his head down. "I've been injured before and have managed on my own. This is no different. I'll be fine." The silence that had fallen after his response was uncomfortable, mostly because Norma didn't have a comeback. She was reflecting on what he'd said. She forgot how lonely he must have been before she'd befriended him. But who was she kidding, it's not like she knew that much about his social life. There were so many gaps in their understanding of one another.

Norma decided to change the subject of conversation. She inched closer to him; close enough to rest her arm on the arm of his easy chair. He looked at her inquisitively.

"So. What did you think of the movie?" It was an innocent question, but Alex felt his stomach crawl at the indirect mention of the theater.

Alex rested his chin on his hand, gazing past her. "It was pretty rough. I found it boring and plot suffered a little near the end." His face was inexpressive and unimpressed.

Norma laughed at his criticisms and bumped his arm with hers briefly before shooting back, "Really? I thought it was captivating. I didn't think it was boring at all." Alex leaned back in his chair.

"Well, somehow I managed to have a good time," he said quietly. He then shot her a weak smile. Her heart skipped a beat and she swallowed her feelings. Their faces were so close to one another, and neither had really noticed. They were both leaning in subconsciously, and Alex started to realize after he had subtly flirted. He looked down at her lips, which were parted as she had noticed him taking her in. Her throat began to contract with nerves as she saw his lashes lower. He leaned in a little more, bringing his head down to touch her forehead with his. He needed her and he was tired of restraining himself.

His lips hovered for a while, not brushing over hers, but not pulling away either. He suddenly felt himself tense up. Freezing, Alex found himself waiting for her to close the distance between them. His skin smelled of cologne. It intoxicated her to the extent that she almost felt lightheaded. She was unsure if it was the cologne, or just the effect he had on her.

The strain became too much, and she slowly kissed his lower lip. He reaction was instantaneous as he put a hand on her jawline. He pecked her back before deepening the kiss. Norma leaned in more as he did so, knees on the couch, hands awkwardly reaching for his shoulders. She hungrily continued, leaving a trail of open mouth kisses down his neck. To get better access, she left the couch and sat on his good leg, arms wrapped around his neck. The position was very uncomfortable; as Norma had to twist herself around, and Alex grunted at the weight she had put on him.

Alex broke the sloppy kiss and looked her deeply in the eyes. "We shouldn't do this now," he advised, out of breath. Norma could hear the disappointment in his voice, but also the rigid side of him she knew all too well. His chest rose and fell quickly. He seemed to be as worked up as her, but he was resisting.

"My leg. You know I can't do anything strenuous right now." Norma silenced him, pressing her lips against his once again. He found himself kissing back. Norma's hands floated down to his belt, carefully beginning to unhook it. Before he could stop himself, his hands were sliding up her thighs and riding up her skirt. He squeezed her behind before shaking his head and pulling away.

"I want to. I do. But it will get in the way of my leg healing."

Norma scanned his eyes intently, frowning a little. She knew that this wasn't the right time. He needed to get better before they could take it any further. She nodded sadly and stood up.

"You're right." She straightened out her skirt. But his face seemed tormented, like he chose to leave something out from his explanation. Alex almost looked terrified. "What?!" Norma cried, crossing her arms reproachfully.

"I didn't say anything? What?"

"You look ashamed of what you'd done!" You pulled away as soon as it got heated!" She stated bluntly, watching as his face fell even more. Alex's eyes widened at her observations. Damn it, she's good, he thought.

Why doesn't he want me? He always seems to pick the wrong times to show how he feels, Norma thought to herself.

"It's just…my leg. The doctor and nurse both insisted that I don't do anything too strenuous…"

"There's something else and I want to know what it is?! Why don't you want to have sex with me?" Norma's voice caught, and even she was surprised with herself that she had brought such a topic up. Ever since the time when Dylan and Emma almost walked in on them, she had been a bit uneasy and self-conscious that he'd turned her down. That was not something Norma Bates was used to.

"Norma…"

"Seriously. Am I that repulsive? Are you not interested?!"

"Norma. Norma, calm down. You know that isn't true."

"Then really, what is it? I thought at this point in our relationship…" And that's when she cut herself off. The R word. She didn't like using it when talking with Alex, because she really didn't know what any of this was.

"That's what I'm unsure about! I want you, Norma. I want you very much, okay. But I don't want to screw anything up. You're someone that I haven't scared off, and I want to keep it that way. And part of that to me is the next step in our relationship: the physical part of it. I don't know about you, but I take it pretty seriously, and if it happens…it makes everything real. Everything becomes serious and no matter how slow the pace may seem to you, believe me when I tell you it seems a lot faster to me." He sighed after his lengthy rant and scratched his arm anxiously. This time, he'd won the debate. She had no idea what to say next. Alex Romero was getting more complex and enigmatic than she had ever imagined.

 **Question 1: Would you like to see a new Bates family member introduced, or a Romero one?**

 **Question 2: What do you think of Alex's aloofness? Is it in character, or do you think they should just get on with it?!**

 **Question 3: Should the investigation into Bob Paris' death continue with Alex on the hot seat?**


	14. Chapter 13

**This is by far the longest chapter, so bear with me! A lot goes down. Hope it's taking an interesting turn and you enjoy it. Sorry for those who opted for the story not to further investigate Bob's death. I felt that it needed to be weaved into the plotline.**

A suit was too formal, a pair of jeans and a plaid button-down too casual. Alex grumbled to himself as he attempted to choose something to wear for the questioning. It was weeks after his leg injury had recovered, and the DEA had insisted that he come in for questioning regarding Bob's death. He wanted to put it off, but he knew how persistent they were, and he didn't want to raise any unwanted suspicion, so he accepted their non-optional request.

He decided on just wearing his uniform. There was nothing more intimidating and reaffirming of his position in this town than hiding behind his uniform. Granted, Alex wasn't one to shy away from law and order, but in this case, he found himself almost shrinking away. Now he could wrap his head around what it felt for Norma to keep in a secret. Suppressing the truth, rehearsing what to say, and not letting catharsis overtake him. What if they had already found out and were two steps in front of him? What if he lost his job over saving some woman he was infatuated with but wasn't even really _with_? Like his father had always told him, he made such a big deal out of everything. This much was true. Overthinking and uptightness were his vices, but what would he be without them? A lot could go wrong today, Alex thought. But he had to act like he knew nothing, and not like the man who pulled the trigger because of Bob's taunts and insinuations.

But Bob was right. Up until Alex had ended his life, Bob had spoken a surprising amount of truth. His plan to kill Bob was almost meticulous, but Bob's words had lit the fuse of rage and denial in him that was the actual trigger that landed three bullets in him. Alex didn't want to even consider what he had said, but in some sense, he killed Bob because he was too good an analyzer. In that moment of angst, Bob Paris seemed to know more about Alex than he knew himself, and that was a terrifying thought. He had kept to himself for so long, but his tough exterior didn't seem to fool anyone in this town.

Alex forced himself down to the station, and was lead to the interrogation room. He found all of this hinging on amusement. He knew where the room was and what procedures were being carried out, but he was being treated like any suspect would. It stung, but Alex knew it was what had to be done.

Awaiting him in the room was a man he wasn't familiar with. He was sitting back in his chair, sipping on coffee, nonchalantly studying Alex as he walked in. The man set down his coffee warily, and motioned for Alex to take a seat across from him. As he sat down, the man introduced himself.

"Hello, Sheriff. I'm Terrance Wilkins. I do special investigations for small towns who often don't have any resources to turn to." Alex didn't enjoy his company already. Terrance was slippery and his grin was a fallacy. His dark brown hair was gelled back, and his suit, shirt and tie were entirely black. Alex could read him immediately. He was a young, hotshot investigator that had an IQ too high for his own good, but it did not intimidate him one bit.

"Surprising we haven't met before. Nice to meet you."

"I was informed that the DEA had trouble locating Mr. Paris, and when he had turned up dead, it wasn't an easy case. It was ruled without your consent that it was time to get an outside source to help out. Do you find that odd, Sheriff?" Terrance slicked back his hair, and folded his hands on the table.

Alex raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders casually, but underneath, he was furious that he wasn't told, and he wondered why. Alex was accustomed to being out of the loop on a number of things, but this was his job.

"Yeah. Why wasn't I put in charge of this investigation?"

"Well, you are just a little too close to the investigation. I take it you knew Bob from around town."

"It's a small town. Everyone is in everyone's business. I grew up with him. We weren't close, but we knew one another, yeah."

"Do you know of anyone who would want to harm Bob Paris? I'm sure if anyone would know, it would be you." Terrance flashed him a precocious smile.

Alex gulped and thought over what he had formulated to say. "Bob had a lot of workers, colleagues, and allies. That in turn can cause a lot of enemies and people with grudges." Terrance stood up from his seat and crossed his arms. He began to pace, and Alex watched, his throat closing up at Terrance's hardened expression.

"That may be true, but I don't want to steered in the direction of endless leads and suspects. I think you're holding something back from me." They shared a knowing look, and Alex quickly looked down at his shoes.

"I don't know what you're suggesting, but…" Terrance cut him off by reaching into his pocket and slamming something on the table. Passive questioning was over. Now, it was a full-blown interrogation.

"That, Sheriff, is a recording of a phone call exchange we tapped into from Paris' landline. Do you have any idea as to whom he might have been talking to? Should I play it?"

Alex felt his heart rate accelerate at Terrance's statement. He was too good at his job, and Alex knew it was over. It was best to say nothing at this point.

Terrance sat back down and eyed him carefully. "Just tell me the truth. I want to hear what you have to say. I'm a fair guy, and that's why you're not in custody right now."

"Alright. I did get in the way of the takedown. I called Bob ahead of time, before the team got to his place, I told him that we were coming to incarcerate him, and I instructed him to meet me at the docks."

"Yes, that was gathered from the phone call, but why? Why'd you do it?"

Alex didn't have a logical answer, and he sure as hell wasn't prepared to divulge his motives. The pause was suffocating, and he knew he had to respond.

"Bob was threatening to hurt a…uh, family friend and myself because of the DEA's possession of the flash drive. It was in both of our best interests at the time that I got him out of the arrest, because I knew as soon as he got out of prison, it wouldn't be safe for us. So my judgment was cloudy, I didn't let him escape, instead, I ended up shooting him."

"Thank you telling me. What do you mean by 'safe for us?'"

"Me, my family friend and her family." He tried to conceal the catch in his voice. Saying family friend felt foreign, but that's the status they kept, at least around people not within their little Bates Motel circle.

"I see. Well, you withheld information. You got in the way of a major investigation. It's come to my attention that you've killed before for the betterment of the town, but this time the motive is a little bit foggy. I'm afraid that means 4 weeks suspension and probation upon your return. This has already been discussed with the council."

Alex froze, staring down Terrance, but he knew there was nothing he could say or do to change the punishment.

"Am I handing over my badge now?" His hearted panged. The twinge of pain shot through him at the thought of leaving his job. People would talk and wouldn't want anything to do with him. But it wasn't like everyone was clambering to be around him these days. Being Sheriff was the only thing he knew how to do, and without his job, he had nothing to take his mind off of _her_.

"You know the procedure." Terrance grimaced slightly. Alex appreciated his civility, but the whole situation got under his skin.

Alex unhooked his badge from his belt and placed it on the table in front of him.

"Oh, and please dry clean and return your uniforms until probation. Since we have someone filling in for you until your return, I'm going to need you to give back the Sheriff's SUV, since it is technically the station's property and the sub-in will need to use it. I'm hoping you have other means of transport."

Luckily, Alex did: his dusty old convertible in his garage. "I do. If you don't mind me asking, who will be my replacement?" At that, Terrance gave him a small smile.

"Me."

Alex made his way to the coffee shop in town, everything related to work stripped away. Riding in the old convertible felt unnatural and it seemed to be hogging attention. He hated when all eyes were on him, and people weren't giving him funny looks just because of his car. He had a feeling the news about his suspension would spread rapidly.

He parked the car out front of the café and made his way inside. Wearing regular clothes made him feel like he was off duty, and really, he was.

Waiting in line, he picked out Dylan waiting a few people ahead of him. Alex called him after he had bought his cup of coffee.

"Dylan!" He called out as he was heading for the door. Dylan turned to see Alex in line, smiled, and walked over to join him in the line. Both weren't quite used to sharing pleasantries with Alex Romero.

"Hey Sheriff. I mean, uh, I'm sorry. I heard about the suspension. It's shitty that that happened, man. If it's any consolation, I think you're a good cop, and you tried to do what you thought was right." Dylan took a sip of his coffee.

"Thanks Dylan. What I did wasn't moral in the eyes of the law, so I paid for it. I had it coming. I meant to tell you, the day you tried to save me from being shot at, you really showed some courage. You'd be good on the force, I mean it." Alex never said anything lightly, and Dylan knew this. Dylan smiled widely at his compliment and scratched the back of his neck. Before he could thank him, Alex was next in line and went up to the counter.

"See you around," Dylan assured. Alex nodded as Dylan made his way to the door.

When Alex got back into his car, he set down his coffee at the sound of his phone going off. It was a number he hadn't seen pop up in a very long while.

"Hello?"

"Hi Al. It's Octavia." A warm feeling filled his stomach at her voice.

"Octavia? Hey, you haven't called in the longest time! What's going on?" Alex smiled to himself. She was the only happy fragment of his childhood that lingered.

"I've been out of college for a while, but I can't keep staying at my friends' places. I don't want to put them out over the summer holiday. Can I maybe stay over with you? You know until school starts up again?" She requested sweetly, but he could pick up on her teasing tone as always. They may have not seen each other in a long time while she was in university, but she knew he most likely living alone and had room.

Alex didn't immediately answer, and so she finished the void of silence from his end. "You know that I went back to school. Al, I finally got my PHD. You know how much that meant to me. And now I'm all out of cash. You remember how dad never supported my funding. I had to pay my way through all those years. I've been in between crappy jobs and research and I need somewhere to crash…" Her voice softened from her stubborn lecture. "And I miss my big brother."

The last part made him chuckle to himself lovingly. He had almost forgotten how stubborn and determined she was. That was something the two of them had always shared.

"Of course you can. Where are you right now?"

"At Portland International. My flight just came in. You're the only one I knew to call."

"I'll be there soon, okay? Just wait there and I'll come get you."

Emma clocked in at the motel later that morning. "I'm sorry I'm late, Norma."

"It's alright, Emma. Not like we've been bustling with business lately." Norma was at the front desk, scrolling through vacation prices, even though she knew there was no time for a get away lately. Not with the revenue the motel was taking in.

Emma watched Norma with sympathetic eyes. Norma didn't take her eyes off her laptop, her hand propping up her chin as she jadedly scrolled through the vacation site. "Norma, are you okay?" She looked up, aghast at Emma's sudden scrutiny. She despised being analyzed. By anyone.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Emma sat beside her at the desk and Norma looked back down at her laptop screen. "You don't seem okay. You can talk to me about anything."

Norma rolled her eyes, agitated and more on edge than usual, and Emma could sense it. "I'd rather not get into it, Emma. But thanks for the concern."

"Okay…but just know I value your advice, and I need some right about now. I'm sure I could give some myself." Emma eyed her innocently, but Norma had to hand it to her. She had picked up on a few old Bates tactics when it came to persuasion and manipulation. And she was doing pretty well, because Norma felt guilty and closed the top of her laptop.

"Fine, fine, fine. I've just been worried about Norman. I'm sure Dylan has told you about Pine View?"

"Yeah, he has. I'm so sorry about that, but I think it'll be good for him. Who knows? Maybe he'll be out some time soon. I'm sure you miss him. We all do." Emma smiled sweetly at her, trying to make her feel at ease.

"You're probably right. But I haven't even called him yet, and he hasn't called me."

"Maybe you should give him a call. He'd love to hear from you, wouldn't he?"

"I'm not so sure about that, Emma. He wasn't too keen on staying there. I really tried to get him to warm up to it, but I feel like it's making him more distant and angry with me."

"It's safe to say that you and Norman have the…strongest mother-son bond I've seen. And Norman's not one for grudges, I wouldn't stress about it."

Norma smiled politely, but like all the advice she'd received about her personal life, it was useless when applied to her situation, and she felt like a complete outlier.

"You're probably right. Maybe I'll call up the place later today." But Norma didn't smile, her face was still overcast, and Emma frowned.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else on your mind. Sorry if I'm prying."

"No, no, Emma. Of course you're not." Yes, yes you are, Norma thought.

"Is it anything to do with Sheriff Romero…?"

Norma's cheeks flared and she violently shook her head in retaliation. "I'd rather not talk about it, Emma."

Emma could sense that she wasn't wanted. She hated when Norma became so closed off. She wasn't going to get any useful details out of her, much less advice.

"Okay. I'm gonna go clean up room 8."

Alex entered the airport and scanned the seating area. Many people were waiting for a cab, family members, and friends. It had been ages since he'd been in an airport. He had forgotten how busy and overwhelming life beyond White Pine Bay could be.

Finally seeing a familiar face, he quickly walked toward her. Octavia beamed at him and ran to meet him. She nearly knocked him off his feet as she threw her arms around him. They both shared a laugh; something Alex hadn't genuinely done in a long while.

Octavia was dressed in a sundress and sandals, her dark hair let down, her mascara starting to run. Alex noticed and pulled from their embrace.

"Are you okay?" He asked, rubbing her eye make-up with an index finger gently.

"Sorry. I'm just a nostalgic mess. Being back here is so foreign but so familiar," she murmured between laughs and sobs. She put her hand on his shoulder and looked him up and down.

"You look really well, Al. How's everything?" She cocked her head awaiting a him to tell her something vaguely interesting. In a typical Alex Romero fashion, he shrugged his shoulders and replied softly.

"Oh, you know, it's been a bit rough. But it's my town. I stand by it. What about you…Dr. Romero?" He grinned slyly at her and she giggled back at him.

"PHD in Linguistics and in public policy," she declared, trying not brag, but she loved rubbing her accomplishments in his face. But he couldn't help but smile at her announcement.

"I'm really proud of you. I knew you could do it. Let's get you home."

As they walked out, Alex took her suitcase, and she linked her arm in his, just to irritate him. But he didn't complain or banter, he just looked at her with a kind of adoration she hadn't seen in his eyes before. They had always been very close, but he finally fully embraced his brotherly love to her. When it came to family life, they only had each other.

After loading her belongings in the back, Alex joined her in the car. The drive was going to be long, and he knew with her extroversion and curiosity, he wasn't getting out of any questions from Octavia.

Not long after the drive back to town, Alex's phone rang. His heart jerked, because he knew with the lack of contacts on his phone, it could be only one of a few people. It was _her_. He cleared his throat, and picked up. His eyes were intently watching the road, but Octavia noticed how absorbed he was in the phone call.

"Hey," he muttered sensitively. He quickly looked at Octavia, who was looking back at him curiously.

"Hey, Alex. I just called because I'm sorry that I've been avoiding you."

Nerves were rising in his throat. Did she know about his job? She had to of known. She admitted to avoiding him? Does this mean that she's tired of me and wants to move on? He swallowed his nerves and tried desperately to think of what to say.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have put you…in that kind of situation. I-I don't know. I just want to make everything up to you…if you'd let me," he soothed. With his hands preoccupied, he couldn't stop Octavia from pinching his upper arm.

He quickly saw her from the corner of his eye mouthing, "Who is that?!"

"I-I'm busy at the moment. Can I call you back in a couple hours?"

"Yeah, sure. I'd…um, uh. Would you maybe want to grab a drink later? I'm off at 5 today and…"

Without hesitation, Alex jumped at it. He licked his lips and responded before she could finish her proposal. "Yeah. Sounds good."

"Okay…great. I'll see you later then?"

Octavia couldn't resist any further. She loved how squirmy and blushed Alex was becoming, having a private conversation in front of his baby sister. She began to shout close enough into the phone so that she could be heard.

"Alex? Who are you talking to? Is it a giiiirrlll?" She teased him as if she were in primary school again. She lived for getting under his skin and causing him discomfort. Alex squinted his eyes at her in annoyance, leaning his head away from her.

"…Who's that in the background, Alex?"

"Uhm, that's uh, she's my younger sister. She just flew in from Cornell University…"

Norma paused, which probably meant she was surprised. "Oh wow, really? That's so nice! I feel like I'm learning more about you every day. Well, I don't want to interrupt anything. Call me later, maybe?"

"Yeah, of course." Alex slapped his phone shut and dropped it beside him.

"You're really meddlesome, you know that?" Alex sputtered, rubbing his temple. Octavia just giggled. Leaning back in her chair, she looked up at him with affection and confusion.

"Let the interrogation begin," she ordered. She's too good at this, he thought. Yet another person he could never defeat in an argument.

 **Note: I envisioned Octavia Romero to look like Melissa Fumero!**


	15. Chapter 14

Leaving her to unpack her suitcase in the guest room, Alex went downstairs to call Norma. Ensuring that Octavia wouldn't meddle with the phone call. He couldn't blame her for wanting to intervene. His track record in the dating world had never been very impressive. Some thought he was cold, tiresome, and uptight. But Alex knew that the few people that could peel all of that away and wore down his defenses were the ones who truly deserved his time.

But Norma didn't turn out to just be that. She had weaved her way into his work, his thought processes, his needs and desires that never usually made it to the surface.

He didn't want to risk any more mortifying questions from Octavia, so he chose to text her instead. Alex sat down at his dining room table, right where they had acknowledged their feelings for each other the very first time. But staring at his phone screen, he couldn't think of what to text her.

AR: What time are you free tonight?

That was the best he could come up with. He couldn't help feeling a bit desperate. They hadn't gotten together in a social sense since their uncomfortable falling out. But he wanted to make it up to her. He always ended up doing just that.

He sat at the table, staring into space, grabbing hold of his stress ball. Not long after tapping it rhythmically on the table, his phone buzzed. He snatched if from the table.

NB: Hi Alex. Any time after 6. Does that work?

Alex decided to wait it out a few minutes before responding.

AR: Ok. 7:30?

She replied almost instantaneously.

NB: See you then

Nodding to himself, he tucked his phone away into his pocket. Octavia yawned coming downstairs as his phone buzzed in his pocket. He stood up and checked it discretely.

NB: You should invite your sister over to join us. I'd love to meet her!

Alex groaned and rubbed his temple at her request. His brows furrowed at Octavia now standing in front of him, looking down at his phone. Octavia crossed her arms at his sour expression.

"A friend of mine wants you to tag along when I go to see her tonight. She wants to meet you."

"Oh, really? That's cute. Who is she? Is she the one you spoke with on the phone?" She leaned against the dining room table, preventing him from making an escape from the conversation.

"Her name's Norma and yeah, she's the one that called me in the car." Alex managed to get past her and headed up the stairs.

Alex trudged up the steps and stopped midway as Octavia called out to him. "So she's a friend, like you told me?"

"Yeah. Just don't go and try to humiliate me, okay?" Alex rolled his eyes despite himself, realizing how petty he sounded, but continued to lecture her. "No need for the old middle school stories, or, uh, that time I did that thing…you know the stage incident. That kind of stuff will remain between us, alright?" Alex continued up the stairs, not expecting Octavia to agree to any such thing.

Alex felt the existent feeling of déjà vu crash over him as he checked himself in the mirror of his bathroom. He'd decided on wearing a tighter fitting navy blue polo shirt and dark jeans. When he had come downstairs, Octavia had given him an amused grin, one that crossed her lips because she knew that he was trying. He never wore anything besides his uniform, a plaid shirt, or a suit by choice. Today he decided to take a risk and try something new. As she smirked at him, Alex awaited taunting from her.

Alex used to have a preppy side. As a child in school, he had always been scrawnier and had attracted bullies for his sweater vests and his enjoyment of reading. He always carried a book around with him in younger grades. Alex was the silent type that carried on more burdening knowledge of real life than anyone else in school. Between the work his father participated in and the rough conditions he was exposed to at home, he felt shut out from a lot of town gossip. One thing he knew however was that his family seemed to always be entangled in it.

But soon people realized not to dare mess with him. He carried his father's intimidating demeanor, despite him not voluntarily speaking whenever he had the chance. Gradually, he ridded himself of his preppier nature, and dressed more casually. Octavia seeing him in a polo reminded her of a time when that was all he wore. Where he wasn't afraid to carry the weight of being the hidden intellectual in the room. Alex had always been observant and thoughtful, but had always preferred to keep his own thoughts to himself.

Self consciously, Alex went back into the bathroom where he checked over his clothes again. He shrugged it off. He liked how he looked. The shirt hugged his upper arms and only the very last button on the collar was done up, rendering some chest hair to peak out of his shirt.

As he stared into the mirror, he realized how vain he was being. On a daily basis, Alex wouldn't even think of giving himself a second look in the mirror, but god. With her, he wanted to look good. What was she doing to him?

Downstairs, Octavia was already standing by the door.

"Ready?" Alex asked. She gave him a quick once over and grinned at him affectionately.

"Yeah. Let's go meet this mystery woman."

For an hour before Alex was expected to arrive, Emma had debated Norma over what to wear. Emma insisted that Norma dress up, and so she decided to wear a tight red cocktail dress, one she didn't usually have occasion to wear.

Dylan and Emma were cuddling together on the couch and listening to records when Norma came downstairs to model the dress. As she made her way down the steps, Dylan looked up to see her timidly straightening her dress. Emma followed his eyes to see what he was gaping at.

"Mom, where are you going?" Emma giggled at Dylan's question and bit her lip.

"I thought I told you. I'm going out tonight with Alex. He should be here soon.

"Well, I think the dress looks amazing," Emma reassured. The two shared a knowing smile, and Norma lit up at the compliment.

"Are you sure it's okay?"

Before Emma could answer, the doorbell rang and Dylan had launched himself off the couch to open the door.

"Dylan! Dylan, I'll answer it!" Norma jumpily hurried to sit beside Emma on the couch, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. As she stared off, her heart escalated at the sound of the door opening. Why is the only thing on my mind the anticipation of the way he'll look at me when he sees me in this dress? She asked herself this internally as Dylan struck up conversation with two voices at the door. She gulped as she heard Alex speak.

"Oh, uh, hey Dylan."

"Hi, come on in… I don't think we've met before?" Emma and Norma stood up as Alex and his sister were speaking with Dylan. Norma couldn't stop herself from admiring Octavia. She glanced back and forth between Alex and her, finding the resemblances they shared. Norma was genuinely blown away at how gorgeous Octavia was. What made her heart warm was the way her glowing presence caused Alex to glow himself. Alex gave Octavia a small smile as she introduced herself to Dylan.

"Octavia Romero. Nice to meet you! I'm Alex's younger sister." She poked Alex in the side and he jumped a bit, groaning at her sudden playful action. Emma went over to join them in conversation, but Norma uncharacteristically observed from afar. She tried to figure out their age difference. Norma herself was 37, and she knew that Alex was 38, only a year older. Octavia had just come out of her doctorate program, so she knew she couldn't be more than 30. She was very youthful looking, and seemed to be a little too much exuberance for Alex to manage.

Norma walked over to join the group, purposefully standing in front of Alex so that he could take her in as she spoke with Octavia. Smiling widely at her, Norma stuck out her hand to shake Octavia's.

"Hi, I'm Norma," she introduced sweetly. Octavia shook her hand and smiled knowingly back.

"Yes, I've heard quite a bit about you! It's nice to meet you. I'm Octavia by the way."

"Hi Octavia! May I say you're just absolutely gorgeous! You honestly don't look a day over 21. How was your time at college? I heard you got your PHD?" Norma felt herself getting a little too enthusiastic, and so she kept her mouth shut awaiting her response.

"Oh thanks, Norma! That's so sweet of you to say! Yes I did. I have doctorates in linguistics and also in public policy." She lowered her voice self-consciously at the part about her education. She felt like a geeky elitist, but Norma's smile made her feel completely comfortable.

"That's amazing, Octavia! I'm sure Alex is very proud."

There was an unsettling pause as everyone turned to look at Alex's expression. Norma shifted her gaze to him to see what everyone was looking at.

Alex couldn't tear himself away from her. Realizing how entranced he must have looked, he cleared his throat and noticed Norma looking down in embarrassment. It was his opening.

"You look really nice, Norma," he breathed. His eyes were a new shade of lust she hadn't witnessed before, and she wasn't the only one to notice.

"Well, uh, Emma and I are off to the town bar. You can join us if you want," Dylan smiled at Octavia warmly, and Emma nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure I'm not intruding?"

Emma eyed Alex and then Norma. She shook her head and chuckled softly. "Not at all!" Without further discussion, Emma, Dylan, and Octavia headed for the front door. Before leaving, Octavia turned on her heels to face Norma.

"It was really nice meeting you, Norma. I hope we get a chance to meet again sometime soon." She winked at Alex and followed behind Dylan and Emma who were already out the door.

As soon as the door shut, Norma spoke first. "Great! So much for going to the bar!" As usual, Norma was worked up. She strut over to the kitchen table and sat down dramatically. Alex sighed heavily and took a seat beside her. He folded his hands together and leaned towards her slightly. She could almost feel his breath on her cheek.

"It's not a big deal," he muttered.

She faced him, biting her lip at their proximity. "You're right. We can go somewhere else… maybe stay in?" Her voice lowered as she posed the question. Alex brought a shaky up to brush a curl from her forehead, and slid his hand her collarbone fleetingly.

Alex's eyes softened. "If you want."

She nodded lightly. They gazed at one another briefly, blinking and breathing with nothing to say.

"You hungry?" Alex enquired.

"Yeah, I am actually."

"I can make you something. You're always running off your feet. You need a break. I'll find my way around this kitchen." Alex felt high and mighty, and Norma snorted at his sudden boost in confidence. He stood up and headed for one of the cupboards.

"I can make some pasta for us."

"That's so sweet, Alex. Thank you. I didn't"

Alex didn't seem to hear her thank you while he fumbled around the cupboards trying to find pasta, but he couldn't find a single package. Slowly, he turned his head, looking expectantly at Norma. She chuckled and leaned back in her chair. She folded her hands at the back of her head and just watched as he struggled to find the ingredients he needed.

"Uh, you wanna tell me where I can find some?"

"Like you said, I need a break and you can find your way around this kitchen, so have at it!" She teased. Alex's eyes narrowed and rolled his eyes. He turned back around and opened the next cupboard he had yet to search.

As he opened it, she blurted, "Warmer!" He looked at her and raised an eyebrow at her playfulness. She was getting so comfortable with him and he relished every second of it. He searched around, and couldn't find anything. He went to the next, and began searching.

"Warm!" She announced, smiling playfully. He mirrored her energy and smiled back. Alex rummaged around but still could not manage to find the pasta or any sauce.

"I really don't see it. I'll be here forever if-"

He silenced himself in embarrassment as Norma stepped beside him and reached up to grab the pasta box that was right in front of his line of sight. He scratched his head and looked at her with squinted, flustered eyes.

"I could of sworn that wasn't there a second ago…"

Norma set it on the counter and returned to the table. Alex looked down at her hopelessly.

"What?!" She whined, crossing her arms. All Alex had to do was cock his head to the side and frown slightly, and Norma was back on her feet. She rushed around the kitchen and pulled out everything he needed to make dinner.

Alex leaned against the counter and looked at her incredulously. "Thanks." He grinned weakly as she stood in front of him. Norma took him by surprise and snaked one arm around his waist, while the other gently tugged at his collar.

"Nice shirt," she complimented. Her eyes fluttered between his eyes and lips, but she didn't budge. Alex's lashes lowered and he swallowed as her body pressed itself against his. He moved aside all of the food with one brush of his arm, and swiftly lifted her up onto the counter. Norma gasped in surprise as he clutched her waist and legs to do so. The sensation was immediate and she felt light-headed. Alex was never one for dramatic gestures, or she had thought.

It was his turn to claim her. He held her waist delicately, kissing her cheek and jawline over and over with open-mouthed kisses. Slowly, he made his way to her lips. Alex paused as their lips touched ever so lightly. Norma brought her hand to the back of his head, softly massaging his neck as she leaned in for the kiss.

As they crashed together, the kiss was sloppy and heated. Both were drowned in their own passion to care very much about where they were. Alex allowed his hands to gradually slide up Norma's thighs, leaving her goose bumps on every inch he had touched. He'd grazed her entire body, and now was about to explore a part of her he had never imagined he would do outside of his fantasies. Just as Alex's hands made their way up to Norma's chest, Norma's cell phone rang, obliterating the mood they had slipped into. Norma let out a soft groan and jumped off the counter. Alex rubbed the back of his neck and checked his breathing, steadying it, and in turn his heart rate began to come down.

"Hello?" Norma picked up the phone of the unknown

"Hello mother. I hadn't heard from you in quite a while, so I decided to see how you were doing."

Norma's eyes widened into probably appeared to be a look of terror and shock. Alex eyebrows furrowed at her curious expression. He gingerly placed a hand on her shoulder and mumbled, "Are you alright?"

Norma jerked back her shoulder from Alex's grasp, and he watched her with a hurt look in his eyes. She mouthed, "I'm sorry," and he nodded understandingly.

"Norman, sweetie. I was um, just about to call you," she lied. Norma dreaded the idea of Norman finding out she was so immersed in a new potential relationship, that she had hardly put in the time to see how her own child was doing.

"Do you want me to give you some privacy?" He whispered, pointing out to the living room.

"Would you? That would be great." Norma was so breathless, that she panted in between words.

"Mother, are you alright? Is there someone there with you?"

"I'm fine, honey. And no one's there, it's just us."

Norman could detect some uneasiness and pressed further. "There _is_ someone there, isn't there?" Norman's voice cracked, and Norma could hear his breathing become shakier.

"There was. It was Alex. He left the room to give us privacy."

"I see. I thought I heard a voice in the background. Were you two just having an intimate moment? Did I interrupt? You sound very out of breath, mother.

Norma shook her head in disbelief and began pacing around the kitchen. She kept her voice in a hushed tone so that Alex couldn't make out any of what she was telling him. How could Norman possibly sound _worse_ than before he was put in Pine View? The edge in his voice was worrisome. It sounded as though he had pent up his anger towards her "abandonment," and that the sweet boy she had raised had evaporated. The bitterness in his voice only increased as the conversation went on.

"Norman stop! Are you feeling okay, hon? You sound a little…irritable."

"I'm fine. I was feeling very relaxed and thought I'd call up my mother who hasn't tried to contact me in weeks. And here she is, screwing men and completely shutting out her own son!" He sounded on the verge of tears, but the underlying rage and spite in the way he articulated himself only proved he was much more manipulative and terrifying than she ever would have thought he was capable of.

"Norman, please! I've been very busy lately, and I was planning on calling you, I just didn't have the opportunity."

"Sure," he scoffed.

"In fact, I was planning on visiting next weekend! Would you still like me to stop by?" Norma cooed, trying to calm him the best she could.

It was as if a switch had been flipped, and Norman sounded even and calm like the heated argument hadn't taken place. "Yes, of course mother, I'd love that. See you soon."

"Alright, sweetie. Talk to you later. Bye." She hung up as quickly as she could and went into the living room to find Alex sitting on the couch looking very concerned.

"You heard every word, didn't you?"

"You've got to try and keep your outraged shrieking to a minimum when attempting to keep information from me." He got up from the couch and paced towards her. Her heart tightened at his voice. How did he just manage to sound so seductive? Norma asked herself as he brushed passed her, heading for the kitchen.

"So how about I finish where I left off?" Norma trailed behind him into the kitchen, assuming he meant he would hoist her back onto the counter and have his way with her. She snaked her arms around his waist and began to squeeze. Alex whirled around and let out a faint gasp.

"Oh, Norma. I meant cooking us dinner." He smirked at her advances while he simultaneously set the pot on the stove. "You relax. I'll have dinner ready before you know it."

Norma threw her hands up in defeat and collapsed on the couch. She was awakened by a gentle nudge on her arm. Squinting her eyes open, she saw Alex holding a bowl of pasta in his hand.

"Y-you dozed off while I was cooking. H-here. It's all done," he stammered. She sat up and shot him a sleepy smile in appreciation. Taking the bowl from him, she stood up went to join him at the kitchen table.

Norma looked down at it quickly and then back at Alex. Not only was she impressed, she had butterflies at the mere thought of Alex stepping out of his comfort zone of frozen dinners to cook them a nice meal. This side of him was nothing like she's ever seen. But of course, the same could be said for when he had propped her up on the kitchen counter.

Alex waited in anticipation as Norma took a bite. As soon as Norma put the fork in her mouth, she knew something wasn't quite right. The pasta wasn't cooked entirely, and he obviously hadn't added anything so that the pasta wouldn't clump together, because it was sticky, crunchy mess. Norma tried her best to masquerade her disappointment. She loved the effort that Alex put in to make the evening nice.

"How is it?" He asked, smiling as he spun the spaghetti around the fork. He looked down at his bowl and immediately noticed the off-putting consistency. It was all wrong and he frowned in shame at what he had done.

"Oh," he croaked.

"What? I think it's delicious." She tried to down as much as possible before he ate it and realized how putrid it was. But he could see through her attempts to try and make him feel better. He took a bite and immediately spat it into his napkin.

"God, this is terrible! Why didn't you tell me?" He cried, looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry Alex! I didn't want to upset you. It's not even that bad. You could of just used a couple pointers. You tried, Alex. That's the only part I care about. I'm not even that hungry anymore," she explained.

Alex grumbled and took both of their bowls, discarding them on the counter.

"I'm just doing to step outside to get some fresh air," Norma announced, clutching her stomach. Alex chuckled at that, and followed her out to the porch. The two sat on one of the steps, breathing in the evening air.

"That bad, eh?" He teased, leaning his side into hers and studied her sickened expression.

She smiled coyly and shook her head. "No. I just tried to finish it all before you could notice it wasn't a great success."

"Next time, just tell me upfront I'm an awful cook," he laughed, standing up and offering her his hand. Norma placed her hand in his, and he pulled her up so that they were eye-level.

Alex looked out into the darkness, deep in thought for a moment. He turned back to face her and scratched his arm nervously.

"Do you maybe want to go for a night drive? It's really nice out and-"

Norma beamed at him and started down the stairs. "I'd love to."

Sitting in Alex's old convertible, Alex turned on the ignition while Norma tampered with the dashboard buttons.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked tiresomely.

"Trying to find the radio!"

"I thought with your own vintage car you would be able to figure it out by now," he jeered.

Norma sighed as he turned it on. His hand lingered on one of the knobs. "This where you can change the station," he instructed. Norma fumbled around for a while, trying to find a radio station that was half decent. She came across a folk song that she had loved when she was a teenager. Cranking it up, Alex took his eyes off the road to look at her quickly. It was growing very dark, so it was difficult for him to make out her expression. However, Norma began to sing along. At first it was softly, so he could barely hear her voice over the shrill singer's voice or the tedious banjoes. Alex's ears swelled as Norma began to sing louder than before, getting into the song. She was patting her knee and nodding her head along, and Alex chuckled at her and finally commented on her obnoxious folk song.

"Country? Really?" He didn't complain further, but his unimpressed expression made Norma laugh to herself.

"Is there something wrong with this classic folk song?" She proclaimed, looking at him in shock.

"Do you want me to be honest or-"

Norma cranked up the song louder, so that people on the sidewalks began to turn to see who was playing such insufferable music. Alex rubbed his temple, attempting to keep his face out of sight. Norma cackled uncontrollably watching Alex become more skittish. He playfully covered one of his ears and scrunched up his face as she turned it up a little louder. She finally turned it off, feeling badly about all the unwanted attention she'd attracted.

"Peace and quiet. Thank you. "Alex sighed in relief. They drove the rest of the night in silence until Alex came to a stop near the edge of a cliff. From their view inside the car, you could see the entire town. The lights twinkled in the darkness, and for the first time, Norma came to the realization of how small the town really was.

"Uh, this is a nice spot that I used to visit a lot with friends…when I used to not be tied down with work. Now that I'm not, I thought it would be cool to show you," he muttered, unbuckling his seat belt.

Norma grinned and unbuckled her seat belt. She snuggled into his side and looked up at him. "It's really nice, Alex. I'm glad you drove me out here." She kissed his nose lightly. Alex blushed and looked down at his feet. Feeling bolder, he looked back at her and held his hands up to her head. He gingerly kissed her forehead. It drove her to complete ecstasy, and she losing control.

 **Sadly, this is the last installment until July 26** **th** **! I'm going to be on vacation until then, so I thought I would leave you with a nice long chapter. Please leave some constructive reviews so that when I return, I'm motivated to continue the story! Love you guys and have an amazing summer!**

Ideas:

-she goes out to get fresh air and they sit on the steps and cuddle

-they decide to go for a night drive in alex's car.

-norma turns on her favourite radio station that plays folk music, alex complains because its country and rubs his temple, looks down, and playfully plugs his ears as norma sings and dances along "norma, this is unbearable"

-they park out by a cliff looking out at the coast, norma asks if he's ever thought of moving out of town, alex asks if she's ever had any regrets coming to town.

-they share little, chaste kisses

-he admits that he loves how she made an entrance into the town

-it's warm out, alex fans his shirt and says it's a warm day, norma snorts and says it's nice out

-forehead and nose kisses


	16. update about next chapter!

Before I get any more reviews coming in about your frustration with them not getting it on, I'll just announce that I already have the next chapter planned out, and the intention is in fact to have a full smut scene. So don't worry, what you've been waiting for is already in the making and I have a really good feeling about it!

Thank you all so much for all the reviews, patience, and dedicated reading. It means a lot, and I promise I won't abandon this story.


	17. Chapter 15

_**Without any further delay, here is the chapter you've all been reviewing and messaging me for. At first I wasn't sure if I was comfortable writing this, but the further I delved into it, the more I was certain I was happy with it. This is the character development I think is long overdue. Suffice to say that in this chapter, they've finally let each other in ;)**_

 _ **Feel free to review your thoughts on this update! Thanks babes.**_

The two looked out at the view of the town speechlessly. Norma found the silence peaceful and calming, but for Alex, it was anything but. For him, it felt unnerving and disconcerting. He felt as though he needed to step in, say something; make certain she wasn't bored of his stoicism and guardedness. Neither one tore their faces away from the darkened vista, because if they did, their faces would be inches apart from one another's face. Both seemed to want to extent the period of silence and as little contact as they were physically able. Norma jumped slightly as to her surprise; Alex broke the silence, clearing his throat due to the nerves tightening his esophagus. Alex could sense the mounting tension in the car, but he took the more passive approach.

"So, why White Pine Bay? With all the damage it's caused you, why did you stay?" Norma peered up at him curiously as she straightened up in her seat.

"Well, I thought about it many times, actually," Norma replied softly, gazing expressionlessly out at the town. He couldn't read her from the corner of his eye, and when he turned to face her, her lips curled into a knowing smile. She looked right back at him as if they were miles away from one another, because she wasn't fazed by his loving expression or his anxiously folded hands in his lap. With a sigh and a widening grin, she spilled out, "But I know that I'm safe…without you being here, I would have left a while ago. You draw me in and have somehow convinced me that in this shitty town I have something to reassure me that I'm going to be alright. And that's all I could ask for."

Alex allowed a grin to cross his lips as his eyes kept sneaking a brief peek at her lips. "I'm glad you decided to stay, then. No one in this town had experienced a personality like yours. As much as it infuriates me, I'm drawn to that strength. I wish I had it myself. On one hand, I think you make me a better person…" He shook his head and stifled a shaky chuckle to himself before continuing his thought. "But at the same time it scares me at how impulsive I get when I'm doing something for you." As he began to turn away in embarrassment, Norma stroked his cheek feather-lightly with her fingertips. Alex's head bowed down shyly. Norma rolled her eyes and kissed his thin and frowning lips chastely. She watched him, awaiting his reaction.

"You know, maybe we should head back. It's late…I'm uh; it's um, pretty warm out. I could use some air conditioning." He pulled his collar and wiped his brow. Norma giggled quietly and cocked her head teasingly.

"I think it's nice out. Why don't we stay?" She raised an eyebrow playfully and pouted disappointedly. Norma spoke as if she were asking, however, she was sweetly demanding. She leaned into him, brushing her lips against his forehead, barely pecking him. Her eyes fluttered open again, looking straight at him. "You are a little warm," she admitted.

"I-I'll be fine," he assured dazedly. "We can stay and talk if you want."

Norma got onto all fours on her seat and inched forward towards him. She placed both her hands on his thigh closest to her.

"I don't want to go slow anymore, Alex. I want you to come onto me. I trust you. Don't you trust me?" Her voice lowered to a hush as she posed the question.  
Her breath tickled his cheek as he winced in hidden satisfaction at her words. Alex couldn't think straight with her hands tightening on his thigh, squeezing and almost beginning to claw in impatience and sudden need. Need that he felt, but was still terrified to test out. His unresponsive body language told her all too much as her hand drifted up to his chest. She let her palm linger, feeling his heart pumping wildly. Norma's half smile drove Alex to insanity. She could see right through his deceiving composure.

Alex gave in at the sight of her smile. Norma watched as his eyes softened as he shamelessly stared at her mouth. With the highest intensity of care and haste, Alex let his hand graze her lips. He studied her lips like brail and Norma could hardly keep herself together at his crumbling self-control.

In the sweetest, quietest register, he told her how he had finally just allowed himself to believe. As much as he wished to deny it, it just _was._ She deserved to know.

"I'm falling in love with you, Norma," he rasped, dropping his hand back in his lap.

Even in a serious tone, she was still teasing him. "I know," she whispered. Norma was still in contact with his thigh as she once again insisted, "I want this."

Alex swallowed and put a hand on her upper back, so lightly she felt like it was hovering in uncertainty as to what to do next. But his action that followed said otherwise. His hand drifted more assertively down to her lower back. Alex's eyes flashed to hers as if asking for permission. All she could muster was a gasp in pleasurable surprise. Norma arched her back slightly and tilted her head back when his hand squeezed her backside as she was still on all fours on the seat. Alex's hand had clamped down on one cheek; squeezing and releasing as he sucked at her neck with growing hunger. Norma came closer to him, granting him further access behind her.

His insides nearly exploded as her hand snaked down to his belt and began to venture further down. She rubbed his outline up and down gently. Norma was rewarded with Alex's grunts against the hot skin of the crook of her neck. He laid his own hand on top of hers that was still massaging his jeans. Norma jolted to a stop, expecting him to put an end to their fumbling, but instead, he began to rub with her hand in the motion she had started minutes earlier.

"Mmmm," he hummed hoarsely under his breath, sighing in deeper desire. More than she had ever previously seen. Norma was astonished, but played along, rubbing him continuously until she stopped.

"Hey, hey, um…maybe we should go back to my place…" Norma cautioned.

"It feels perfect right here."

Norma looked out to see if any other cars were parked. None were in sight and they were so distanced from the town and their troubles that she couldn't help but agree.

She straddled him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and licked her lips. The smell of his aftershave and cologne could have ended her right there, but there was so much more she wished to be intoxicated with. Alex held the sides of her waist as Norma slowly unzipped the back of her dress. She only unzipped it enough for her to peel down the shoulder portion of the dress. Eyes heavy lidded and captivated, Alex simply sat still and watched as her dark red bra came into view. His chest wasn't the only thing that tightened as she then reached down to her to her waist and laid her hands on his.

Alex stumbled over his words like a frustrated teen. "Do you, uh, want me to…assist you…?" Norma analyzed his mortified features, giggling breathlessly at his timidness. Minutes after he had grabbed hold of her ass. All she had to do was nod and turn around. Norma was now sitting on Alex's lap. She moved her hair fully out of the way so that Alex could help her take off the rest. He tried his very best to keep his hands steady while reaching for her zipper. He blinked and examined her for a second. Her zipper was past the back of her bra. He took the zipper and carefully brought it down. From her spot on his lap, she wiggled out of the dress completely. Alex saw stars, felt electric at what he was witnessing. She threw her dress to the side and he drank in her lingerie. Norma spun around and straddled his lower body once again. Neither spoke, neither looked away.

Norma pried at his collar and Alex knew it was his turn. He lifted up his arms as Norma liberated Alex of his shirt. She pulled it off in one swift movement, throwing it over by her dress. Norma couldn't stop herself from biting her lip while running her hands up his toned and tan stomach and chest. When she reached his collarbone be brought both his shaking hands to her lower back. This time his hands weren't shaking out of nerves, but rather pure, unrestricted pleasure. It was emanating off of him. So much so that she knew just what act would drive him absolutely insane. Digging her nails into the back of his neck, Norma began to rub up against him. It drove him wild because of her thin barrier and his straining one were so close yet hardly close enough. Her body rubbed up and down him until he tipped his head back and gaped his mouth open, signaling it had to stop. Alex fumbled around with his belt. When he finally was free of it, Norma moved over to the other seat and brought up the armrest between the two seats. Both were panting incessantly, even apart from one another for a moment.

Norma took the opportunity to sprawl out on the two seats, her legs meeting his side as he sat in only his boxers. All he had to do was look at her, and he heart escalated instantaneously. His lips widened into a warm smile while he crawled over to her. Alex was now on top of her, hands resting on either side of her head. He rubbed up against her once to reach up to her ear.

"I'm a little chilly now. No air conditioning for me." Alex met her face to look at her playful grin only to mirror her smile himself. He leaned in and nibbled on her bottom lip. Norma wrapped one leg around him, pulling him into her further. Alex grunted softly at this, brushing her hair out of her face.

Suddenly, Norma reached around her back and unhooked her bra. She acted so casually at something Alex took very intensely. He studied her for a while before realizing he was staring for a little too long. But he couldn't help how stunning she looked with the moonlight glistening on her on the leather seat.

Relishing the effect, Norma took off her panties. She left her heels on. They were both too feverishly ready to care about minute details. All that was left to the imagination was Alex. Still overtaking her, Alex slid his boxers down his legs and kicked them aside. Norma peeked down at him and quickly came to the conclusion that he had _nothing_ to be ashamed of. He was swelled and pulsing and just the sight of him made her increasingly wet. Alex pressed up against him. The feeling was purely organic, a new feel. They drove each other to the brink.

Norma sat up, Alex following her movement. Alex sat facing her as Norma went onto her knees, hunching over and reaching for his length. Wrapping her hand around him she began to stroke him. Alex let out a strained groan as she did so. To torment him further, she brought her tongue to the tip. Norma licked around him softly and then allowed him inside her mouth. Both groaned simultaneously at the contact. Alex's skin was rapidly overheating, and he ran a hand over his upper groin up to his neck.

Without warming, Alex placed his hand on her head, thrusting his hips up powerfully along with pushing her head down. Norma choked and pulled away, wiping away the foam from her lips. She gave him a taken aback look and his eyes widened in disbelief of his own actions. He hadn't meant to roughen the mood, but his body had let it happen.

"Norma! I'm really sorry, I…"

Norma rolled her eyes and launched herself back at him. She feverishly ran her tongue along his lips. He allowed her in and tasted himself on her lips. Alex felt as though his veins would explode and at any minute, he would once again lose is composure and right mind. Everything about her drove him made, and every ounce of him drove her to a new level of both comfort and discomfort.

Alex cradled her shoulders and brought her back to the seat. He raked a hand down the side of her curvature. Alex kissed her nose and watched her intently. He wanted to be in charge, but he was acting demure, and she was taking him over. Norma brought her hands up to the nape of his neck and waited for him to make the next move.

He rubbed up against her opening and paused to scratch his head. Alex's face flushed crimson and a nervous smile spread across his face. He chuckled before whispering, "Um…"

Norma put her index finger to his lips. "Before you say anything else mood killing or awkward, the answer is yes." Norma's eyes sparkled understandingly, and at that moment, Alex had never known anyone to make him feel more at ease yet drive him so completely crazy. They both chuckled as Alex framed her face with his fingertips.

Alex pushed into her, closing his eyes in ecstasy. Norma whimpered under her breath. Alex brought his face to hers, kissing her lightly on the lips, and resting his forehead on hers as he gained momentum.

In between soft grunts and thrusts, Alex whispered in her ear. "So many times I'd dreamt of scenarios like this." Alex knew his imagination could never have done this justice. All of the sensory input details he had wondered about were being answered.

He didn't ignore Norma's needs. Alex massaged her clit and watched her in order to feel out what she reacted to the most. When he had gotten a reaction he liked, he continued his action, thriving off of her responses.

Alex's thrusts grew more intense. He was rewarded by Norma calling out his name over and over in uncontrollable exclamations. He fed off of it, and he was growing closer to the end. She dragged her nails against his back and rolled him over so that she was on top. Norma sank down onto him and gave him a break. Alex brought one arm to the back of his head and watched her in awe, losing breath at the sight of her overtaking him.

At last, she shuddered and cried out. It was his queue to pull out, and he spilled himself out onto her stomach and thigh.

"Fuck! Norma, yes, oh god," he groaned. He took a breath when he had come down from the high, looking at his juices covering her. Norms sighed contently and laid back down against him. Both were hot and sticky, sweat coating their overheated skin. Alex flipped her on her back and admired her. He ran a hand one last time against her curvature, memorizing every detail of her.

Norma melted at the way he was taking her in. Yes, he was fit and toned and becoming increasingly more handsome to her, but it was the way in which his eyes were glued to her with the most entranced look in the shades of his eyes. However, when his eyes made their way to her thigh, they widened slightly in alarm.

"Norma, what happened?" He asked gently, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable. But she was, and her guard went right back up. _This is why I can't do this_ , she thought. She covered her scar, but Alex pushed her hand away.

"It's alright," he muttered.

"Just uh, some hot water fell on me as a girl," she lied, watching to see if he bought it.

"Oh. Well it's not big deal. I just…never noticed it before."

Norma smiled phonily and cupped his cheek with her hand. "I'm fine. Stop worrying. I know that face! It's the Alex Romero suspicious face." Alex smiled at her comment and shook his head.

"No, no of course not! It's just a piece of your beauty," he cooed. Norma's chest bloomed and she let out a blissful smile. A genuine one that she hadn't allowed herself to truly feel.

The game was over and Alex had won.

He bent down and kissed her scar so softly she could hardly feel his lips against her skin. He dragged his lips up her thigh and continued on.


	18. Question!

I have risen from the grave have a question for you all! What would YOU like to see in the upcoming chapters? I have started to brainstorm, but want your input. In fact, my PMs lately have been encouraging me to continue on and giving me some ideas to work with. I want to hear from you, so review on this story or let me know through PM. Love you all so much and I know it has been a struggle waiting for Bates. Cannot wait until March! If you've seen the preview, you likely saw the Normero kiss! That's part of what inspired me and gave me hope with my writing. I will keep you posted on any developments of this story.

-I


	19. Chapter 16

The following takes place about a month after the car-scene installment ;) In my mind, this chapter would be the equivalent of the premiere of season 4 if I had my hands on the scripts! I hope you enjoy the long overdue update.

"I wish I could have stayed longer, Alex. Friends of mine is waiting for me back home…"

Alex took Octavia's bags from her hands as they walked toward the terminal. They stopped walking as Octavia snatched the bags from him.

"As much as I love having my stoic big brother taking care of me and suffocating me with personal surveillance and interrogations…"

Alex threw his hands up in defeat with a tinge of guilt about his protectiveness during her visit.

"Well, I'm glad you came. I was starting to worry you were dead." They chuckled, but Octavia knew there were serious undertones in his voice.

"It's time I left anyway. Getting in the way of you and Norma…" Alex looked down and a blush crept up his cheeks. As they made eye contact again, she smiled knowingly at him.

"I know you hate mushy talk, but you've already softened up at the mention of her name so I'll ask. Do you love her? Is it serious?"

Not squirming under pressure, Alex blinked and considered. He went blank. The only thought he could think of was: Yes. Tragically and terrifyingly so. He was deep in thought, but was able to check back into reality. Realizing the pause had gone on a little longer than it should have, Alex cleared his throat. "I do love her. I couldn't tell you if she actually feels the same." His throat was closing at the admission he had made. Octavia stepped closer to him and her smile curled into a disappointed pouted.

"I already knew you felt that way. If I can see it, I'm sure she can. When I saw you two at least, neither of you could hide those sappy eyes for each other. At times I had to leave because I was uncomfortable with the tension filling the room, you know that! Alexander Romero, you are a profiler if I have ever seen one. You don't have to pay too much attention to see how she looks at you. Do something about it, okay?"

Her words made him glow with optimism; a feeling he hardly ever felt had now washed over him and was ringing in his ears.

"You should stay over at the house more often. Hell, I'm going to make it mandatory that you report back to me with advice. " Alex placed a hand on her back and lead her inside before hugging her goodbye. Her eyes began to water, but she repressed them and kissed his cheek quickly.

"Pushy as always," Octavia sighed, rolling her eyes at his smug expression.

"Have a safe trip back."

"I'll call you. " With that, she turned away and began walking into the crowds of people and baggage.

When Alex returned home, he made his way straight to the shower. He turned the water up to the hottest temperature and waited until the room was steamy. Stripping away the sweaty clothes of the day, he stepped in and let the water rush over him. He closed his eyes, tilted his head back, and let his hand run down his body. Alex bit his lip as he allowed his hand to grab his length. Rubbing himself in a slow massage, he thought of the one thing that made him swollen in frustration. _Her._ The tension in the past weeks had been excruciating. They had not been intimate together since the night in the car. They'd flirted, spent time together, even cuddled when Octavia had left them alone, but she hadn't made a move. This caused Alex to doubt if she knew how much he cared. How much he wanted her to make it clear like she had that night. What was stopping her?

Alex finished off in the shower and threw on a pair of sweat pants. Heading for the scotch on the coffee table, there was a sudden knock at the door that caught him off guard. He hastily ran a hand through his wet hair and opened the door. Crossing his arms in embarrassment, Norma was standing at his doorway, eyeing him up and down. There was something in her eyes that made him instantly on edge. Shaking her head as if pulling herself out of a trance, she frowned and stepped closer to him. Alex didn't move a muscle, but he knew he'd flinch if she got any nearer. He went back inside, letting her follow behind him. He was sure she'd bring up the fact that he was shirtless, but instead she began to whimper in that cry out for help he was accustomed to hearing. Norma would unravel in his hands, and Alex wasn't sure if he was up to dealing with her in his current state.

"What's wrong, Norma?" His face immediately softened at the growing concern on her face. Every action, every word of this woman affected him.

Norma sat down on his couch and crossed her legs. Her foot began to move nervously and she didn't say a word. He spoke up again.

"I'm going to get changed." Now she was peering up at me, eyes watery and weary.

"No, just come here. It's Norman. I don't feel safe, which I know is irrational, but I can't-"

"Norma, slow down." Alex sat next to her. Not too close, but close enough to rest a hand on the small of her back. He soothed her, finally pulling her in for an embrace and whispered comforting nothings into her ear. She sobbed into his neck and finally looked back up at him. She licked her lips as she realized her arms were wrapped around his naked upper body. Alex's frame overtook her, his skin silky, muscles firm. He smelled fresh and musky, she thought, trying to focus her attention at eye level.

She steadied her breathing and pulled her arms from his. "I keep getting daily phone calls from Pineview. It's Norman." Alex gave her a confused stare. They were very close; he knew that. So what was the problem?

"What's wrong with that?"

"No, no, no, you don't understand…I wasn't going to tell you this, but it's getting to be too much, Alex. I need you to fix it. Please fix it. For me?"

"Norma, you haven't even told me what's wrong with the calls!"

"Norman calls the house. It started with him asking how I was doing, but he started to ask me about you, Alex. He knows. Somehow he figured out that I've…been seeing you."

"How could he possibly know that? Have you said anything to him that would lead him to believe that…"

"Absolutely not! Then it became heavy breathing and quick hang-ups. Almost as if he was…he was expecting you to pick up. I don't know. I'm sure it was him. Then it got much worse. He started singing childhood songs without any context, just the same verses of Mr. Sandman over and over. I thought those Pineview people knew that they're doing! Because clearly not if they don't monitor or regulate the calls being put through! Alex, what if he were to escape? Come back and hurt one of us? At this point I think it's a serious danger." Norma began to spiral into hyperventilation.

"Norma, don't worry about it. I'll get to the bottom of it."

"Promise?" She murmured. Norma rested her head on his bare shoulder. But the comfort of their contact didn't seem to help. She began to shake and tears fell onto his skin. Alex looked worriedly down at her.

"I promise. Do you trust me?" He held his breath waiting for her response.

"I always trust you, I-I-" Norma gasped for air and cried in hiccups. She was growing sickly pale. Alex scooped into his arms, and lightly gasped as Norma spread her legs, each on either side of his body. He carefully guided her into him. Norma placed her hands on his chest, brushing his chest hair subconsciously. Alex fought back a moan. In this circumstance he refused to make it sexual, he couldn't.

"Norma, baby, I think you're having a panic attack," his low voice rumbling to calming sooth. Calling her baby was foreign on his lips, but it impulsively slipped out. He reluctantly brought a palm to her chest to feel her heart beat. It was escalating at an unhealthy rate.

"I-I'm fine. I just need to stay here…with you." Through her gasping breaths, she still had traces of lust in her eyes. Norma's hands slid down his chest, onto his stomach, and travelled further south, but Alex clamped down on her hands and brought them to his shoulders. Not now, he thought. Alex could have taken her right there; ripped off his sweats and pulled up her skirt, but the timing couldn't have been worse. She needed to be looked after, protected.

"Take a deep breath in and then exhale slowly, okay? Can you do that for me?"

Norma leaned against him and placed her head on his chest. He rubbed her back up and down rhythmically. She did as he asked. Her pain and anxiety hurt is heart. Alex's eyes fluttered shut as he put his nose to her hair, inhaling her while her breathing gradually slowed. Norma pulled him down with her on the couch. Alex could tell she was drained from the anxiety of opening up. She guided his arm over her waist so that he lay flush against her. This contact still made him nervous, but he let happen. His bare chest was against her back, and Norma reached for his hand. Their hands were intertwined, both palms sweaty like nervous teenagers. Neither minded. They were silent, with only Norma's sighs of relief filling the space around them. Alex softly kissed the back of her neck and rubbing his cheek against the exposed skin of her shoulder blades. This is as close to heaven as I'm getting, Alex thought, though he would never tell her so.

Jerking around, Norma faced Alex, noses touching. "You are the sweetest badass I've ever met," Norma giggled. Alex chuckled at this, fully smiling, which seemed to be a rarity. He wiped away her drying tears with his index finger.

"You're the most put together mess I've ever seen." Norma put a leg over his side and threw her head back in laughter. Her wide smile brought butterflies to his gut.

"Will you always be there to clean it up?" Both of them slowly stopped laughing and stared up at the ceiling. The silence continued for the rest of the evening.


End file.
